Red Rose
by Verucca lucifer
Summary: MAAF TELAT UPDATE QAQ/Grell Sutcliff menyesali perbuatannya untuk pertama kali. Mawar merah yang baru mekar itu terbakar, bersama hidupnya./ "Eksekusi. Tembak mati." /ch. 8 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Ohoho minna~ kembali lagi bersama Verlucci yang terkenal dengan ke'sarap'annya *bangga*

Saya masih membawakan pair GrellWill disini~ OwO mengapa? KARENA SAYA SUKA MEREKAAAA~!(apalagi abis nonton OVA.a) w *lompat2 gaje*

Fic ini multichap prtamax saya di FKI sebenernya di fandom lain msih ada fic2 laennya yang 'mungkin' di tunggu kelanjutannya. Tapi saya yang pemales ini males ngelanjutinnya karena males... =='' *geplaked*

Oh ya, saya juga berterimakasih kepada semua yang sudah nge-ripyu fic pertamax saya di FKI 'royal wedding' :3 *ngebungkuk hormat*

Dan iya, saya memang kturunan jawa OwO

Yowess, lanjut!

**DISCLAIMER**

Saya akan senang sekali jika Kuroshitsuji di wariskan kepada saya~ *ngarep* (d lempar sapu ama Bu Yana)

**WARNING**

Gajelas, sarap, garing, OOC (sumpah!), OC, AU, Typo dan berbagai macam keanehan lainnya ada dalam fic gak mutu ini, masih berani baca? Bahasa sesuka saya. DLDR. Gore inside.

**SUMMARY**

Merah bertemu merah, tetap saja menjadi merah 'kan?

**Red Rose**

**B**y**:** **V**erucca **L**ucifer

**R**ated**: T** **M**ungkin? *smirk*

**G**enre**:** **A**ngst, **H**urt

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter One:**

**E**xile

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hei Grell, kau tahu? Kau tidak cocok memakai pakaian seperti itu..!" teriak seorang wanita tua berambut abu-abu panjang terlihat sedang menikmati segelas besar brandy bersama 'teman-teman'nya yang merupakan sekumpulan lelaki bejat yang haus akan nafsu.

"eh? Maksud anda?" tanya pemuda tanggung berambut merah pendek sebahu dengan 'gaun' pendek selutut berwarna putih-kusam ala maid sambil membawa beberapa botol vodka yang telah kosong.

"kau terlihat... terlalu manis...! aku iri..!" jawab wanita yang tengah mabuk itu. Teman-teman pria bejatnya itu tertawa-tawa mendengar jawaban wanita itu. Begitu pula dengan beberapa wanita jalang dengan pakaian yang... menjijikkan yang sedang 'menghibur' pria-pria bejat yang merupakan tamu di bar kecil itu. Sementara pemuda bi-shounen berambut merah itu terlihat bingung.

"bukankah anda yang menyuruh saya mememakai pakaian ini madame?" ujarnya polos. Nada geraman langsung terdengar dari mulut wanita mabuk itu.

"eh sungguh..? aku merasa dia lebih baik seperti ini Erica..." tiba-tiba seorang pria berkulit hitam yang sedaritadi mengamati pemuda bi-shounen itu berjalan ke arah Grell. Dan...

SREEET..

"UKH!" pemuda bi-shounen itu langsung bereaksi ketika seorang pria GAY pedofilia 'mengelus' bokongnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Lalu dengan refleks dia memukulkan botol vodka kosong itu kearah pria bejat itu sampai botol kaca itu hancur berkeping-keping. Dan pria itu langsung mengerang karena wajahnya terkena pukulan botol vodka. Pria itu terhuyung dan terjatuh menghancurkan beberapa kursi pelanggan karena berat badannya.

Beberapa wanita jalang yang melihat itu langsung berteriak kaget bersama 'tamu' mereka. Walaupun pemuda ini terlihat imut nan cute dengan gaun wanitanya. Dia tetap saja seorang LAKI LAKI. Dan kekuatannya pun bukan kekuatan yang bisa di bilang 'lemah'.

"GRELL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" wanita bernama Erica itu marah besar melihat 'tamu'nya diperlakukan kasar oleh 'anak buah'nya. Wanita itu langsung mengahampiri Grell dan menyeretnya dengan menjambak rambut merahnya kasar. Pemuda bi-shounen itu di lemparkan oleh wanita mabuk itu kedalam ruangan yang lebih mirip gudang. Sementara Grell sedang mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya, Erica mengambil sebuah cambuk yang biasanya digunakan oleh pawang sirkus menjinakkan singa nya. Grell yang melihat Erica menyeret cambuknya langsung berkeringat dingin.

"ma, maafkan saya madame! Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu! kumohon ampuni saya!" Grell bersujud-sujud di kaki madame-nya. Erica yang melihat kelakuan Grell menunjukkan raut wajah jijiknya.

"DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

CTAAR!

Cambukan pertama mendarat di punggung Grell. Erangan kesakitannya langsung terdengar dari gudang itu.

"LEBIH BAIK AKU MEMBIARKAN KAU MATI SAJA SAAT ITU!"

CTAAAR!

Cambukan kedua.

"DASAR BOCAH PEMBAWA SIAL!"

CTAAAAARR!

"ARRRRGHH!" Kini darah mulai bermucratan dan mewarnai gaun putih-pucat yang dikenakan Grell.

**Flashback.**

Seorang bocah berambut merah mencolok terlihat sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai diantara kerumunan-kerumunan manusia. Sesekali dia menabrak atau ditabrak seseorang karena ketidak waspadaannya saat berjalan.

"dasar bocah sialan! Kalau berjalan lihat-lihat! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan!" bentak seorang pedagang jeruk yang dagangannya baru saja berjatuhan karena ditabrak bocah itu.

"ma, maafkan saya sir! Saya tidak sengaja!" ujar bocah itu sambil berusaha mengambil jeruk-jeruk yang sudah menyentuh tanah itu. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala si bocah. Bocah itu langsung meringis kesakitan.

"DASAR BOCAH TOLOL! Siapa yang mau membeli jeruk-jeruk rusak seperti itu? ENYAH KAU!" kali ini pedagang tersebut menendang bocah malang itu hingga membentur sebuah tembok rumah di tepi jalan. Sebenarnya orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut 'sedikit' merasa iba. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bocah berambut merah yang malang itu sudah dikenal dengan bocah pembawa sial. Siapapun yang berada didekatnya akan terkena sial. Dan contohnya adalah pedagang tadi.

"uhuk! Uhuk!" bocah itu memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Walaupun begitu, itu tidak mengurangi kemarahan pedagang jeruk itu. Malah pedagang jeruk itu hampir saja memukulkan balok kayu yang bisa saja menghancurkan kepala bocah malang tersebut jika tidak dicegah oleh seorang wanita muda berambut abu-abu perak itu.

"hentikan Simone! Aku tahu kau marah! Tapi setidaknya jangan menggunakan kekerasan! Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil!" wanita itu merentangkan tangannya di depan anak itu. Bocah itu menatap wanita itu tidak percaya. Selama ini lebih banyak orang yang membencinya daripada mengasihaninya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung terkejut.

"Erica! Kau mau mati konyol karena melindungi bocah sialan itu!" teriak pedagang bernama Simone itu. "Simone! Kumohon hentikan!" Erica tetap bersikeras kepada tindakannya walaupun itu sendiri bisa membunuhnya. Melihat Erica yang masih teguh kepada pendiriannya, pedagang itu menjatuhkan balok kayu yang dipegangnya.

"hheh, terserah kau saja! Tapi jika kau tertimpa sial, jangan salahkan aku! Aku sudah memperingatkan mu berkali-kali!" Simone lalu meninggalkan Erica dan bocah malang itu dan membereskan jeruk-jeruknya sendiri. Erica berbalik dan mendapati bocah malang itu sedang menangisi nasibnya. Dia lalu membelai lembut rambut merah bocah itu.

"hei _girl _apa yang kau lakukan di kerumunan orang sebanyak ini? Berhentilah menangis! Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Erica. Bocah tersebut menggeleng. Lalu menjawab "mereka pergi. Dan aku laki-laki!" jawab bocah itu sesegukan. Erica terkejut ketika bocah itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya laki-laki. Padahal wajahnya begitu manis dan polos, persis anak perempuan (o.o).

"hei, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?" tawar Erica. Bocah itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Erica tersenyum penuh harap. Tanpa diperintah secara spontan bocah itu langsung mengangguk. Senyum Ericapun bertambah lebar. "anak pintar..! oh ya siapa namamu?" tanya Erica sembari mengacak-acak rambut merah bocah itu. Bocah itu kembali menggeleng. "kau tidak punya nama?" tebak Erica. Kali ini bocah itu mengangguk lemah. "hmmm... bagaimana kalau Grell? Dari kata Girl! Soalnya wajahmu seperti anak perempuan!" Erica tertawa mendengar ucapan konyolnya sendiri. Dia mengira bocah itu akan menolak nama pemberiannya. Tapi ternyata bocah itu malah mengangguk. "nama yang bagus.." ujarnya.

Flashback END

Kini sudah 10 tahun berlalu, Erica Casey. Wanita yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Grell dan memberikannya nama. Berubah menjadi seorang monster yang rakus uang bagaimanapun cara memperolehnya. Tidak ada lagi senyuman tulusnya yang dulu pernah dia berikan. Yang ada hanya senyuman sinis yang menakutkan. Grell menyangka ini adalah salah satu kesialan yang disebabkannya. Sebenarnya sudah lama sekali dia disiksa terus-terusan seperti ini semenjak Erica mendadak dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai pembantu di sebuah toko buku di saat Grell berumur 13 tahun. Namun ia terus menahan amarah yang terus saja membakarnya.

Tapi kali ini ada sesuatu perasaan yang berbeda dari dalam hati pemuda bi-shounen itu. Sesuatu yang terasa membakar dan ingin sekali di lepaskan. Tapi entah mengapa pemuda itu terus bersikeras menahannya. Sampai cambukan ke-8 Erica mendarat di punggungnya yang kini telah berlumuran darah. Tiba-tiba Grell melepaskan 'rasa membara' itu.

SAT!

Diambilnya sebuah balok kayu yang ada dibelakangnya saat Erica sedang menoleh kebelakangnya kerena salah seorang tamunya memanggilnya. Lalu tanpa berpikir jernih lagi. Di hantamkannya balok kayu itu kearah tempurung kelapa wanita itu. Erica yang tidak sempat menghindar langsung terkena pukulan balok itu. Darahnya langsung bermuncratan dari sebuah retakan di kepalanya yang diakibatkan hantaman keras balok itu.

"AAAKHH!" erangan kesakitannya memekakkan telinga Grell. Entah apa yang menguasainya saat ini. Tapi rasanya ingin sekali ia menghancurkan wajah wanita-berengsek-menurutnya itu. Dan keinginannya itu ia wujudkan sekarang.

PRAAK!

Suara itu langsung menghentikan erang kesakitan Erica. Tidak ada lagi suara nafas terengah-engah yang keluar dari dalam mulut wanita itu. Yang ada hanya darah yang bermuncratan kemana-mana termasuk ke wajah Grell. Kepala wanita itu kini sudah tak berbentuk. Di antara pecahan-pecahan kepala wanita itu terdapat empalan-empalan-otak yang terkoyak.

Dia menatap mayat wanita berkepala hancur dihadapannya. Darah yang dikeluarkannya banyak sekali. Bukannya merasa jijik atau ngeri yang seperti author sarap ini rasakan O_o". Tiba-tiba seulas senyum mengerikan terukir di wajah pemuda itu. Grell mengambil cambuk yang masih berada dalam genggaman mayat itu. lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang dimana banyak teman-teman dari 'mayat' wanita itu menunggu.

Para wanita jalang itu (beserta 'tamu' mereka) merasa terkejut melihat Grell berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan kondisi berlumuran darah. Di wajah pemuda itu terukir senyum-seringaian-yang mengerikan. Yang melihatnya langsung merasakan aura-aura tidak mengenakkan(?).

"mati.." kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan pemuda itu dihadapan mereka. Sontak mereka membelalakkan mata. "he, hey kau.., Dimana Casey?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Seringaian pemuda rambut merah itu bertambah lebar. "kalian akan menyusulnya~" ujarnya. Lalu dengan cepat pemuda itu mengarahkan cambuk yang tadi dibawanya ke seorang wanita jalang berkulit hitam di dekatnya.

CTAAAR!

Terdengar suara seperti tulang yang retak saat cambuk itu menghantam punggung wanita itu. Erang kesakitannya tidak kalah keras dengan erangan Erica tadi. Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung panik dan berlari ketakutan meninggalkan bar itu. Salah satu lelaki berjenggot tebal yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil sebuah gergaji mesin yang dijadikan pajangan di belakangnya. Sambil berteriak. Lelaki itu berusaha menerjang Grell. Namun Grell sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Dan saat ia hendak menoleh kebelakang, sebuah cambukan telah menghantam—tepat—di wajah tuanya, dan dia pun ambruk saat itu juga.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil gergaji mesin yang berada di tangan lelaki itu. lalu di nyalakannya mesin motor gergaji itu sehingga menimbulkan suara deru yang menyeramkan.

SRAAAAK!

"AAARGHHH!"

kira-kira begitulah suara teriakan yang keluar dari mulut wanita berkulit hitam yang tadi terkena cambuk Grell. Suara jeritan itu kian menipis setelah Grell memotong badan-tangan-dan kepala itu dengan gergajinya sehingga menjadi seperti puzzle manusia yang berantakan.

"MATI..! MATI..! MATI..!" kalimat itulah yang diteriakkan pemuda—yang awalnya—polos itu saat ia membelah tubuh-tubuh para 'tamu' bar itu yang tengah berlari ketakutan. Kini tubuh pemuda itu telah bermandikan darah. Gaun maid putihnya juga telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"ku, kumohon! Jangan bunuh aku! Aku akan lakukan apa saja untukmu Grell!" pinta seorang wanita jalang yang kini telah bersujud-sujud di hadapan Grell. Dia adalah salah satu primadona di bar ini. Dari matanya, meluncur aliran air mata yang sangat deras. Tubuh wanita itu terlihat gemetaran. Namun sepertinya tawaran itu tidak dipedulikan Grell. "wajahmu jelek, aku hanya akan membuatmu menjadi 'lebih baik' seperti yang lainnya" ujar Grell sambil tersenyum—mengerikan—sambil mengarahkan gergajinya ke atas kepala wanita itu. "kumohon jang—AAAAKH!" gergaji Grell kini telah membelah dua wajah wanita di hadapannya. Darah segar dari kepalanya langsung memancar kesegala arah. Salah satu potongan kepala itu terjatuh ke lantai kayu yang tercemar dengan warna merah.

"hehehe~ beautiful red" seringaian Grell bertambah lebar melihat keadaan wanita yang dianggapnya 'jelek' ini sudah penuh dengan merah darah. Wanita yang telah tewas dihadapannya ini merupakan 'makhluk jelek' terakhir yang berada di bar yang penuh dengan genangan cairan merah darah ini. Tiba-tiba saja senyumannya menghilang setelah dia mulai bisa menguasai dirinya.

TRAK!

Gergaji yang berada dalam genggaman Grell kini telah jatuh dan tergeletak begitu saja. Pemuda itu menerawang ke segala arah. Yang ada hanyalah potongan-potongan tubuh manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa. "a, apa yang kulakukan...?" Grell menjambak rambut merahnya-yang semakin merah karena terkena percikan darah-saat hidungnya mencoba menghirup udara, yang tercium hanyalah aroma anyir yang begitu menusuk.

BRUK

Grell jatuh terduduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat belasan tubuh tak bernyawa di sekelilingnya. "a, aku..? a, apa yang baru saja kulakukan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

PLOK, PLOK, PLOK.

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari arah belakang Grell. Sontak Grell menoleh ke sumber suara. "khi khi khi~ bagus sekali aksimu, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau bisa melakukan semua ini.." ujar suara asing yang terdengar berat. Mata tidak terlihat karena tertutupi bayangan topi hitam—aneh—yang digunakannya, namun luka bekas jahitan masih bisa terlihat di wajahnya."si, siapa kau?" Grell bersiap mengambil gergaji yang tadi dijatuhkannya. "ow! calm down kid hihihi~!" ujar pria itu sambil sedikit memundurkan dirinya, siaga kalau pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba menyerang. Grell mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil gergajinya. "aku sudah melihat keahlianmu. Ternyata kau lumayan berbakat!" ujarnya lagi. Kali ini dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pemuda berambut merah itu. dia melompati setiap mayat-mayat yang menghalangi langkahnya. Namun Grell tetap diam. "siapa namamu nak?"tanya lelaki itu. "Grell" jawab Grell singkat. "hanya itu?" tanya pria itu lagi. Grell mengangguk lemah. "siapa kau?" kali ini Grell balik bertanya. Walaupun tak terlihat, namun samar-samar Grell bisa mengetahui bahwa pria aneh dihadapannya sedang tersenyum menyeringai. "aku Undertaker.." jawab pria aneh itu. "u, undertaker..?" Grell merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. tiba-tiba saja wajahnya mendadak memucat. Undertaker yang melihatnya terlihat bingung. "kenapa?" tanya pria itu.

"penjaga kuburan?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, lelaki bernama Undertaker itu langsung sweatdrop. Dalam hati dia mengumpat-umpat pemuda serba merah itu. Tetapi dia menyembunyikannya dalam senyumya~. "kau tidak pernah membaca surat kabar?" ujar pria bertopi itu. Grell menggeleng.

"Undertaker hanya nama samaranku.. Akh! Sudahlah, aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu.." kini jarak Grell dan Undertaker tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Undertaker sempat melirik mayat wanita berkepala—belah dua—di belakang Grell. Darah segar masih mengalir dari kepala yang terbelah itu. Seringaian Undertaker bertambah lebar. Sementara Grell masih menunggu dengan apa yang akan diucapkan pria aneh didepannya itu.

"bergabunglah bersama kami.." ujar Undertaker pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Grell yang masih bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. "bergabung..? dengan apa?" Grell yang kaget dengan gerak uluran tangan Undertaker yang tiba-tiba, menjauhkan dirinya dengan menyeret lututnya. "hhe~ jangan takut. Kami semua sama denganmu.." ujar Undertaker mencoba meyakinkan. Grell menautkan alisnya. "sama..?". "ya, kami adalah sekelompok orang yang dibuang. Karena dibenci entah apa sebabnya. Diperlakukan seenaknya, diperbudak, dilecehkan.. dicaci maki.. " walaupun seringaian masih terukir diwajah penuh luka bekas jahitan itu. Tapi nada amarah disertai dendam juga kepedihan ikut tersampaikan dari caranya berbicara meskipun samar. Dan Grell tahu itu. "yah, kami semua bersatu untuk 'menghukum' mereka atas segala yang mereka perbuat kepada kami.." lanjutnya. Grell masih mendengarkan ucapan pria dihadapannya itu dengan seksama. "dan banyak orang menyebut kami..." Undertaker sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk membuat Grell lebih menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Melihat Grell terpancing. Undertaker pun melebarkan seringaiannya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya;

"Exile"

.

.

..

...

..

.

.

**TBC :P**

Hyaaaaaaaaaa! Chappy 1 end! Mohon maap karena mas William blom nongol~

blom waktunya xP *plak* mind to ripyu or flame? OwO

see ya in next chapter! xD

WTF Exile itu nama band d Jpang kan? mule sarap

See ya~!

**the hell angel**

—**Verlucci—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Rose**

(chapter II)

"scared of me?"

few yars later—

Sesosok lelaki berambut hitam kecokelatan terlihat sedang berdiri di seberang jalan menunggu lampu merah menyala. Dan akhirnya setelah lampu merah menyala dan memastikan jalanan sudah aman, ia langsung menyebrangi jalan itu. Di seberang jalan itu terdapat sebuah bangunan SMA yang besar dan megah. Mata hijaunya menerawang kesekeliling bangunan itu. "heh, mulai sekarang aku murid sekolahan ya..?"

xxx

"Sutcliff! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bisa saja menghancurkan percobaan kita!" sebuah teriakan yang merusak gendang telinga, keluar dari mulut seorang siswi berambut blonde. Seluruh pandangan murid kelas itu langsung mengarah kepadanya. "akh! Maafkan aku!" pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sutcliff' itu langsung meletakkan kembali sebuah tabung reaksi berisi zat kimia yang tadi dipegangnya. Namun lengannya tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas takaran yang berisi zat kimia lainnya sehingga gelas itu terjatuh ke lantai. "ARGH! Sutcliff! Apa kubilang? Sekarang kita harus mengulanginya lagi dari awal!" siswi itu mencabik rambut blondenya frustasi. "ma, maafkan aku! Sungguh! Aku tidak sengaja!". "heh, sudah kuduga.. kalau sekelompok dengan makhluk pembawa sial ini.. kita tidak akan pernah bisa beristirahat.." "yap, ini sudah ke-empat kalinya ya?" "bukan, ke-enam!" "eh? Sudah sebanyak itu?" "akh, entahlah. Yang jelas aku sudah lelah!". "hei kalian berdua! Jangan bengong saja! Bantu aku!" siswi berambut blonde itu menatap tajam kearah dua lelaki berambut pirang dan cokelat. "tapi Lea! Kami sudah lelah! Apa kau juga tidak lelah?" protes si rambut pirang disertai anggukan setuju dari si rambut cokelat. "bi, biar kubantu.." Grell menawarkan dirinya. "tidak! Kau hanya memperlambat pekerjaan kita saja! Lebih baik kau tidak usah campur tangan!" siswi itu menolak tawaran Grell mentah-mentah. "tapi—" "hei! Mrs. Sandra datang!" sela si rambut pirang. Seluruh murid di kelas itu langsung mengambil posisi di bangkunya masing-masing.

"memberi hormat!" perintah ketua kelas. "selamat pagi Mrs. Sandra!" ujar seluruh murid bersamaan. Mrs. Sandra mengangguk salut. "baik anak-anak, sekarang kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Prancis.." sesaat seluruh kelas riuh membicarakan tentang murid baru itu. Mengira-ngira bagaimana rupanya. Menerka-nerka laki-laki atau perempuan, dan sebagainya. "DIAM!" teriak sang guru tiba-tiba. Baik Grell maupun murid-murid lainnya, mereka semua sama-sama terkejut dengan teriakan sang guru. Dan susasanapun kembali tenang. "kalian ini.. sungguh tidak sopan!" guru itu menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Setelah bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, Mrs. Sandra menarik nafas panjang. "baiklah.. kau yang diluar! Silahkan masuk!" perintahnya.

Sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap memasuki ruangan kelas itu. Seluruh pandangan kini tertuju hanya kepadanya. "waw, dia.. keren.." ujar Lea takjub. Grell langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lea. "kyaa! Aku suka kacamatanya~!" susul siswi lainnya. "dia pasti orang pintar.." "bule Perancis ya..?" "matanya hijau..?" "ganteeeng!" dan berbagaimacam pujian takjub dilontarkan oleh kebanyakan siswi di kelas itu. Sementara itu para siswa hanya mendengus tidak suka. "heh, luarnya saja begitu.. siapa tahu dalamnya pengecut!" "dih, sok keren" "heh, kacamata... cupu!" dan ejekan serta hinaan lainnya keluar dari mulut mereka. Walaupun bisa dengan jelas mendengar hinaan itu. si murid baru tidak berkomentar dan tetap dengan wajah 'stoic'nya. Sementara itu, Grell yang duduk di bangku paling belakang terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. Dia malah dengan seksama menatap Lea yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman sebangkunya, sudah pasti membicarakan murid baru itu.

"perkenalkan dirimu" perintah si guru. Murid itu sekilas menatap si guru dan lalu mengalihkannya kearah seluruh murid yang sedang menontonnya itu. "namaku, William T. Spears, senang bertemu dengan kalian.." William membungkukkan badannya dan lalu membetulkan kacamatanya yang tadi sempat melorot. "kyaaa~! Kereeen!" jerit para siswi. Sementara para siswa hanya berdecak kesal. Mrs. Sandra menghela nafas panjang. "baiklah Mr. Spears, kau boleh mengambil bangkumu.." Mrs. Sandra sesaat menerawang mencari bangku kosong di kelas itu. banyak para siswi yang bangku disebelahnya menunjuk-nunjuk bangku itu berharap William bisa duduk disamping mereka. "disana! di sebelah Mr. Sutcliff!" Mrs. Sandra menunjuk bangku di sebelah Grell yang memang kosong. "apa?" Grell membulatkan matanya. "APA?" jerit para siswi histeris. "Mrs. Sandra! Aku mau protes!" tiba-tiba Lea beranjak dari kursinya. "apa yang mau kau katakan Mrs. Carson?" Mrs. Sandra menatap tajam kearahnya. "anda tahu 'kan? Bangku itu sudah pernah memakan korban!" Lea menunuk bangku disebelah Grell. "korban apa?" Mrs. Sandra menautkan alisnya. "Cassandra Gibson! Dan Eddie Samuel yang pernah menduduki bangku itu! Apa anda sudah lupa?". "Cassandra..? maksudmu Cassandra yang meninggal karena bunuh diri terjun dari gedung sekolah beberapa bulan lalu?". "bukan Mrs. Sandra, itu bukan bunuh diri! Cassandra tidak mungkin melakukan hal sebodoh itu! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Bahwa Cassandra di jatuhkan dari atap sekolah... oleh.." Lea memalingkan pandangannya kearah Grell. "oleh dia!" Lea menunjuk Grell yang sedaritadi menontonnya. "hentikan Mrs. Carson! Jangan sembarang menuduh orang! Cassandra Gibson sudah terbukti bunuh diri! Dan Eddie Samuel juga, dia meninggal karena kecelakaan!". "tapi Mrs. Sandra—!" "KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" amarah Mrs. Sandra kini memuncak kembali. Suasana kelas kini menegang. "Mrs. Carson, kau ikut aku ke ruang konseling! Sedangkan kau Mr. Spears, silahkan duduk di bangkumu!". "tapi Mrs. San—" "IKUT AKU!". Lea berdecih kesal. Lalu ia maju kedepan kelas. Sementara William berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"dan kalian! Kerjakan latihan soal Fisika halaman 134!" ujar Mrs. Sandra sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas itu diikuti Lea.

"berhati-hatilah.. dia pembawa sial!" "pasang terus indramu!" "kasihan sekali kau kawan!". Itulah kata-kata yang didengar William dari orang-orang yang ia lalui. Namun tampaknya dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Sesampainya disamping Grell, ia langsung duduk dengan tenang tanpa ragu dikursinya. Grell menatap teman sebangkunya itu heran. "apa?" William tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya. Grell yang ketahuan mencuri-curi pandang itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "ti, tidak.." ujarnya terbata. William lalu membuka buku Fisikanya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang baru saja diberikan gurunya itu. "uuh.. hei" Grell memanggil William. William sejenak menggerakkan bola mata hijaunya kearahnya. Lalu kembali kepada buku pelajaran. "apa lagi?" ujarnya dingin. "eer.. kau tidak takut kepadaku?" tanya Grell hati-hati. "untuk apa aku takut? Kita 'kan teman" jawab William singkat dengan pandangan tetap terfokus dengan bukunya. Lalu pulpen ditangannya mulai digerakkan seolah sedang menghitung-hitung sesuatu. Awalnya Grell agak terkejut dengan jawaban orang disampingnya ini. Namun, fakta bahwa ia adalah murid baru membuat Grell paham. Ia tidak mengetahui sama sekali siapa dirinya. "te, teman?"

xxx

"tch.." Lea Carson dengan gontai berjalan melewati lorong kelas yang kini sudah sepi. Bagaimana tidak sepi, para murid sudah pulang sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Hukuman dari Mrs. Sandra untuk membersihkan gudang arsip dan gudang peralatan olah raga benar-benar menyita banyak waktunya. "ini semua gara-gara si pembawa sial berengsek itu!" gerutu Lea. Kini ia berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan tas selempangnya. Lea langsung berjalan menuju lorong tangga yang gelap dan cukup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri jika suasana sekolah sudah sepi seperti ini. "!" Lea tiba-tiba menoleh kebelakangnya. Ia merasa seperti diikuti oleh seseorang. Namun anehnya tidak ada siapa-siapa dibelakangnya. "tenang Lea.. mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja.." Lea mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. SRAT! Sekelebat bayangan hitam tiba-tiba berlalu secepat kilat dari hadapannya. Mata Lea langsung membulat. "si, siapa itu? siapa disana?" Lea menerawang di tangga yang gelap itu. bulu kuduknya berdiri. Perasaan was-was mulai menggerayangi dirinya. BUAGH! Tiba-tiba seseorang meninju perutnya hingga ia menabrak pagar tangga. Beruntung ia tidak terjatuh dari sini, lantai 4. "akh.." Lea memegangi perutnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari depannya. "si, siapa kau! Tunjukkan dirimu!" langkah kaki itu terhenti setelah Lea bisa melihat jelas wujud 'makhluk' yang meninjunya tadi. Rambut merah panjang tergerai, kacamata bingkai merah dengan rantai di kedua sisinya, mata hijau menyala. "S, Sutcliff?" matanya membelalak. "dalam _exile_, tertulis peraturan bahwa tidak boleh ada saksi mata dalam misi.." jelas Grell tanpa diminta. "e, exile? Apa maksudmu Sutcliff? Oh ayolah! Aku minta maaf dengan kejadian di kelas tadi! Aku hanya bercanda! Sungguh!" Kaki Lea kini mulai gemetaran. Grell Sutcliff dihadapannya ini sungguh berbeda dengan Grell Sutcliff yang biasanya. "jika ada saksi mata dalam misi.. maka saksi mata tersebut harus dimusnahkan~" lanjut Grell sambil melangkah mendekati Lea. Lea tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana karena pagar tangga menghalanginya. Dan jika ia nekat melompat dari situ. Ia bisa mati tentu saja. "Lea Carson, kau telah menjadi saksi mata dalam misiku 'memusnahkan' Cassandra Gibson, maka dari itu.. kau harus dimusnahkan juga~" Grell mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan menunjukkan kilatan dari logam itu kearah mata Lea. "Grell—akh!" sebuah tendangan membuat Lea terlempar dari tangga itu dan jatuh dengan posisi kepala dibawah sampai menghantam anak tangga dibawahnya. Dapat dipastikan bahwa Lea kini sudah tewas karena kepalanya langsung hancur seketika. Grell memandang mayat Lea dari atas tangga. Seulas senyuman mengerikan langsung terukir di wajahnya. "he~ dasar.. menyusahkan saja kau.."

xxx

"apa? Lea meninggal?" pekik seorang siswi yang sedang mengobrol bersama para siswi lainnya. William T. Spears yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal yang dibawanya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu. "ya, kau lihat tangga sebelah utara dekat kelas kita ini dihalangi oleh garis polisi 'kan?" tanggap seorang siswi lainnya. "menurut polisi, katanya kepalanya hancur setelah jatuh dari tangga ya?". "ha, hancur? Eeew, mengerikan!". "Lea yang malang, dia tidak hati-hati saat menuruni tangga yang basah karena habis di-pel itu sehingga ia terpeleset dan jatuh dari situ..". "ini gara-gara si pembawa sial itu ya..". "ya! Mungkin karena kesal bisa saja arwah jahat yang menggerayangi makhluk itu yang melampiaskannya.. hiii!". KLAP!. William menutup buku tebal itu. Dia lalu beranjak dari bangkunya dan hendak pergi keluar kelas. Tepat saat dia keluar dari kelas, seorang siswa berambut merah panjang menabraknya sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Kacamata William terlempar entah kemana. "ma, maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" dari suara yang 'khas' ini, William bisa menebak bahwa yang menabraknya adalah Grell Sutcliff. William melirik kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. Grell dapat mengetahui kalau yang dicari William adalah kacamatanya, dan kebetulan kacamata itu tidak jauh dari tempat Grell. Maka ia mengambil kacamata itu. "William, ini yang kau cari?" ujar Grell. William mendongak kearahnya. Tentu saja William tidak mengetahui apa yang ditunjukkan Grell. Pandangan William sangat kabur. Grell yang mengetahui itu langsung memakaikan William kacamatanya. Kini pandangan William menjadi jauh lebih baik. "ma, maafkan aku.. aku tidak berhati-hati saat berjalan.." ujar Grell penuh penyesalan. William beranjak dan berkata "tidak apa-apa" dengan singkat dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya. Grell menatap punggung William yang kini telah berjalan menjauh. "dia itu kenapa sih?"

xxx

"maafkan kelalaian saya. Saya tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini.." ujar William kepada seseorang yang sedang di teleponnya. "kau ini bodoh! Exile tidak akan menunggu untuk membunuh seseorang! Sudah kubilang jangan sampai ada warga sipil yang menjadi korban! Tapi bahkan melakukan apapun kau tidak! Lea Carson adalah putri tunggal keluarga Carson, dan bisa dipastikan ia adalah pewaris perusahaan , seharusnya kau melindunginya!" balas seseorang dari seberang. "maafkan saya.. tapi menurut polisi, kasus Lea Carson adalah sebuah kecelakaan.." ulang William. "bodoh! Apa kau lupa kalau exile itu pandai mereka-reka sebuah pembunuhan menjadi kecelakaan?". "..." William tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Checkmate baginya. "kh! Terserah kau saja! Pokoknya jika terulang lagi, jangan harap kau bisa berada di FBI lagi!" dan percakapan pun terhenti disana setelah orang diseberang memencet tombol merah di ponselnya. William mendengus kesal. Lalu ia menutup ponsel flip-nya. "hei Will!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar dari belakang William. William menoleh kebelakang. "Grell? Sejak kapan kau disini?" William takut Grell mendengar percakapan yang tadi dilakukannya dengan boss-nya. "ng.. baru saja.. oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Di taman sekolah?" Grell mengalihkan pembicaraan. "hanya menghirup udara segar.." jawab William bohong. Grell ber'oh' ria. "uuuh.. aku punya sebuah pertanyaan untukmu.." Grell memandang ponsel yang sedang dipegang William. William berharap Grell tidak menanyakan dengan siapa tadi ia berbicara. "apa?" William bertanya balik. "kau pernah berkata kita teman 'kan?" lanjut Grell. "ya.. lalu?". "kau yakin.. tidak takut kepadaku? Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku pembawa sial.." rupanya Grell mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. William menghela nafas panjang, dia sebenarnya malas menjawab pertanyaan yang—menurutnya—bodoh itu. "aku bukan orang yang mudah percaya takhayul Grell..." jawabnya. "tapi itu bukan takhayul!" sergah Grell. William kembali menghela nafas. "jadi.. kau mau aku menjauhimu..? begitu?" William langsung menarik kesimpulan. "bu, bukan! Maksudku.. dari dulu.. aku ingin sekali menemukan orang yang bisa menerimaku.. apa adanya.." Grell menundukkan kepalanya. William menautkan alisnya. "maksudmu?". "yeah, kau dengar sendiri 'kan.. tentang Cassandra dan Eddie.. juga Lea" Grell menatap kedua sepatunya. "maksudmu, kau mengira mereka mati karena kau? Dan kau takut aku juga akan mati?" tebak William. Grell tidak berkata apa-apa. "hei, sudahlah Sutcliff! Kematian itu bisa datang kepada siapa saja, kapan saja, dan dimana saja!" William tiba-tiba menepuk kepala Grell. Grell mendongak. "yang jelas, kita semua itu teman 'kan? Seharusnya tidak ada alasan untuk saling membenci! Aku tidak suka orang yang saling membenci.." lanjutnya. Entah kenapa Grell merasa tersentuh dengan perkataan William. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "he, hei kau kenapa?" William panik melihat lelaki di depannya ini tiba-tiba menangis walaupun tidak begitu terciri. "hiks, aku...hiks! terimakasih.. Will!" Grell tiba-tiba memeluk erat William. William sungguh terkejut, terakhir ia dipeluk orang mungkin oleh ibu atau ayahnya. Itu juga saat ia masih berusia 13 tahun. "Sutcliff..! lepaskan!" William berusaha mendorong Grell, namun Grell tetap memeluknya. Dan seenaknya menangis di dada bidang 'teman' barunya itu. akhirnya William membiarkan Grell memeluknya sampai puas, walaupun dirinya merasa sedikit malu.

"wah, wah.. si murid baru dan si pembawa sial ternyata seorang gay..!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang asing di telinga William terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Grell melepaskan pelukkannya. Lalu Grell dan William menoleh ke asal suara. "k, kau.." Grell membulatkan matanya.

—TBC—

A/N: maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam mem-publish chapter ini! *sembah sujud* abisnya.. walaupun liburan saya juga ga bisa liburan.. =3='' banyak kerjaan2 gajelas menunggu saya tiap liburan.. ditambah lagi koneksi modem yang lemoott *curcol abaikan!*

Pokoknya buat yang nge-ripyu di chappy kemaren makasih ya! Makasih banget! Buat para readers juga *sujud2*

See ya in next chapter!

—**Lucifer From The Hell**


	3. Chapter 3

Hyaaaa~! Saya kembali lagi! *r: bodo amet :P* sebelumnya maafkan atas keterlambatan saya(lagi) huwaaaaa..! TTATT *sembah sujud*

Terimakasih kepada yang telah mereview baik login maupun kagak*plak* juga tidak lupa para readers tercinta~ *r: -muntah berjamaah-*

Dan masalah enter, akan saya usahakan.. =w=''

Ow ya, disini ada sedikit bagian SebasxFem!Ciel, buat yang ga suka pair itu harap tekan tombol back*?*

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji - Yana Toboso**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, Gajelass, Sarap, Typo merusak mata, DLDR**

**Red Rose**

(chapter III)

-Red Cherry-

"ibu..! ayah..! aku pulang..!" sesosok anak lelaki berambut hitam terlihat dengan ceria memasuki ruang keluarga tempat dimana biasanya ayah dan ibunya bersantai. Namun sayangnya disana dia tidak menemukan siapapun. "aneh, biasanya mereka ada disini..?" akhirnya anak itu memutuskan untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya di kamar mereka.

"ayah, ibu..!" anak itu membuka pintu kamar yang terbuat dari eboni itu. "tidak ada juga..?" anak itu menautkan kedua alis matanya. "mereka kemana sih..?" tanyanya. "AAARGH!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari arah dapur. "i, ibu?" anak itu langsung melesat menuju dapur.

"Marcello! Apa maksud semua ini Marcello?" sesosok wanita berambut cokelat terlihat memegangi perutnya yang kini berlumuran darah. Mata hijaunya membelalak melihat seorang pria dengan pisau daging yang kini sedang menyeringai kearahnya. "tenang saja.. aku hanya menginginkan kematianmu" ujar pria berambut hitam itu. "Marcello?" teriak wanita itu. Namun sepertinya sang suami tidak mempedulikan teriakannya dan ia langsung mengayunkan pisau itu kearah kepala sang istri.

"IBU!" pintu dapur itu langsung terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok anak berusia sekitar 10-11 tahunan, berambut hitam, berkacamata, dan memiliki iris mata berwarna hijau seperti sang ibu. "William! lar—" terlambat. Pisau itu sudah lebih dulu memotong leher wanita itu. Cairan merah berbau anyir langsung memancar ke segala arah, termasuk mengenai sang suami beserta anaknya. "i, ibu?" William membelalakkan matanya melihat kepala ibunya kini sudah berpisah dari tubuhnya.

Kepala wanita itu menggelinding kearah kaki sang suami. Belum merasa puas, sang suami menginjak-injak kepala itu hingga terdengar suara 'krek' seperti tulang yang patah. "AYAH! HENTIKAN!" teriak William sambil menangis. Sang ayah menoleh kearahnya. "ho... aku lupa kalau ada kau disini.." Marcello melangkah kearah William.

Kaki William mulai gemetaran. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung mengambil sebilah pisau dapur yang berada di sebuah meja tidak jauh darinya. Marcello tersenyum menyeringai. "benda itu tidak akan ada gunanya bodoh!" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah bocah yang merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri.

**ZLEB!**

"...!" William perlahan membuka matanya. Tidak ada rasa sakit atau pedih yang ia rasakan. Namun ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menetes ke atas kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati bahwa dirinya—telah—menusuk—leher sang ayah dengan pisau dapurnya yang jauh lebih kecil daripada pisau daging yang dibawa sang ayah.

"ukh..! k, kau... bocah si, sialan..!" sang ayah menjatuhkan pisau daging yang dibawanya. Dia lalu berusaha menarik pisau yang tertancap menembus tenggorokan dan kerongkongannya itu. Sementara itu, William memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berlari kearah pintu depan dan memanggil bantuan.

"tolong! Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!" teriak William sesampainya didepan rumah. Namun anehnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang ada disana. "he, hei! Aku sungguhan! Tolong aku!" ulangnya. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada siapapun diluar sana.

"bodoh, mereka tidak akan mendengarmu.." tiba-tiba dibelakangnya, sang ayah berjalan kearahnya, dengan kondisi leher berlubang. William kembali merinding. "TOLONG! TOLONG AKU! SIAPA SAJA! KUMOHO—!". "sampai bertemu di neraka!" dan Marcello langsung mengayunkan pisau daging yang tadi digunakannya ke arah sang anak.

"AKH!" William terlonjak dari kursinya. Pandangan seluruh kelas tertuju kepadanya. "tertidur saat jam pelajaranku Mr. Spears?" Mrs. Angela, guru biologi menatap ramah—mematikan—kearah William. "ma, maafkan aku.." William menunduk. "maafkan aku"

"psst, dia mulai ketiban sial tuh!" bisik seorang siswi kepada teman sebangkunya. "iya, kasihan dia.." balas siswi lainnya. "semoga saja dia tidak _mati_ ya..?". "hush! Jangan berkata seperti itu!". "ehehe aku hanya bercanda, maaf"

"Mr. Spears, ada yang mau aku tanyakan kepadamu" ujar Mrs. Angela. William mengangkat kepalanya. "ya..?". "darimana kau mendapat luka-luka itu?" Mrs. Angela heran dengan luka memar yang kini mengihias wajahnya. "a, ah? Ini.." William langsung teringat akan kejadian di taman sekolah tadi.

**Flashback**

"wah, wah.. si murid baru dan si pembawa sial ternyata seorang gay..!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang asing di telinga William terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Grell melepaskan pelukkannya. Lalu Grell dan William menoleh ke asal suara. "k, kau.." Grell membulatkan matanya.

"Sebastian Michaelis, satu-satunya calon pewaris Michael Company, aku benar 'kan?" ujar William. Sebastian menyeringai. "wah, ternyata kau sudah tahu siapa aku ya?". "tentu saja, semua orang 'kan sudah mengenal wajahmu bodoh!" tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil—bukan lebih tepatnya seorang _siswi_ _mungil _berambut biru kelabu panjang dan dikuncir dua ala Miku Hatsune*?* muncul dari belakang Sebastian.

"ow, Ciel my Lady.. bisakah kau jaga mulutmu itu? aku ini _tunangan_ mu lho! Ingat! TUNANGAN!" ujar Sebastian penuh penekanan. Siswi bernama Ciel itu berdecak. "terserah" katanya ketus. Sebastian kembali tersenyum.

"apa maumu?" tanya William dingin. "hanya memastikan kebenaran..". "aku bukan gay, dan dia juga bukan. Puas?" William menoleh kearah Grell. Grell menundukkan kepalanya. "sungguh? Tapi tadi kami dengan jelas melihat kalian berpelukan..?" kali ini Ciel yang membuka mulutnya.

"memang apa salahnya jika hanya berpelukan?" William berbalik tanya. "kalian ini _sesama_ lelaki bodoh!". "kami berpelukan sebagai teman, tidak lebih dari itu" sanggah William. "teman?" Sebastian membelalakkan matanya.

"kenapa? Ada yang salah jika kami berteman?" William menyipitkan matanya. Sebastian terkekeh. "kau menganggap makhluk pembawa sial itu teman? Tsk tsk tsk, aku kasihan padamu kawan!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Grell.

"Sebs! Jangan lakukan itu! kau bisa saja kena sial nanti!" Ciel memukul tangan Sebastian. "akh, aku lupa maaf" Sebastian tersenyum menyeringai. "ayo kembali! Sebentar lagi bel masuk!" Ciel menarik tangan Sebastian. "baiklah, baiklah.. tapi sebelumnya.." Sebastian melirik William. "berhati-hatilah, semoga kau tidak mati ya.." ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"..."

"heh, kupikir Sebastian Michaelis adalah orang yang seperti apa.." tiba-tiba William membuka mulutnya. Sebastian dan Ciel menghentikan langkah mereka. "Wi, William..?" Grell memandang heran teman barunya.

"ternyata, Sebastian Michaelis adalah tidak lebih dari seorang BAJINGAN.." lanjut William dengan intonasi yang ditinggikan. "apa katamu..?" Sebastian berbalik. "William!". "hanya calon pewaris perusahaan saja... kau sudah bangga?". "ka-kau.." Sebastian tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju William. "William!" pekik Grell. "Sebs? Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ciel mencoba menenangkan tunangannya itu. "kenapa _yang mulia_? Anda keberatan saya panggil 'bajingan'?" tanya William dengan kalimat yang sengaja di formalkan(?).

BUAK!

Sebuah pukulan langsung mendarat di wajah William, kacamatanya kembali terlempar. "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel langsung menarik Sebastian. Sementara itu Grell langsung menghampiri William yang kini bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya sambil memegangi luka yang baru saja didapatkannya.

"sekali lagi berani berkata itu, aku yang akan menjadi kutukanmu!" Sebastian lalu pergi meninggalkan William dan Grell. "Sebs!" Ciel langsung menyusul sang tunangan.

"William! Maafkan aku..!" ujar Grell sambil menyerahkan kacamata William yang tadi terlempar. William langsung memakai kacamatanya. "maaf? Untuk apa?" tanyanya seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "karena aku.. kau jadi begini.." jawab Grell penuh penyesalan. Suasana terhening sejenak.

"hheh, ini bukan salahmu Sutcliff! Lagipula.. aku memang sengaja memancing emosinya.." William mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. "W, Will! Tunggu aku!" Grell lalu berlari menyusulnya.

**Flashback End-**

"aku... terjatuh saat di taman" jawab William datar. Beberapa orang siswa tampak terkekeh mendengar pernyataannya itu. Mrs. Angela mengerenyitkan dahinya. Grell langsung menoleh ke arah William. "kau yakin tidak perlu ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Mrs. Angela. William menggeleng.

"baiklah, jika itu mau mu.. Dan satu lagi, jika sekali lagi aku melihatmu tertidur di kelas, aku tidak akan mengampunimu..!" lanjut Mrs. Angela sebelum akhirnya ia meneruskan pelajaran. William hanya bisa mengangguk. "ya, Mrs. Angela, tidak akan kuulangi lagi"

...

"AKH! Lain kali aku akan sungguh-sungguh membunuh si berengsek itu!" umpat Sebastian Michaelis sambil menyelakan mesin mobil Jazz hitam nya. "sudahlah Sebs! Lupakan saja kejadian tadi.. yang lalu biarkan saja berlalu.." Ciel Phantomhive, tunangannya mencoba menenangkannya.

"bagaimana bisa aku melupakan orang yang telah menghina diriku?" ujarnya kesal sambil mulai mengemudikan mobilnya. Ciel menghela nafas panjang. Memang susah untuk menenangkan seorang Sebastian Michaelis jika ia sudah benar-benar marah.

Sebastian mengemudikan mobil itu dengan penuh amarah. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang 'melampaui batas' saat berada di jalan umum. "Sebs! Awas!" pekik Ciel ketika tiba-tiba terlihat seekor kucing menyebrangi jalan itu.

KIEEEEEEK!

Sebastian dengan segera membelokkan stir mobilnya. Dan akhirnya ia tidak jadi membunuh makhluk kesayangannya itu (kucing OwO). Jantung Ciel berdebar sangat kencang. "Sebs! Kau bodoh! Turunkan kecepatan mobil ini!" Ciel memukul tangan Sebastian. Sebastian meringis kecil.

"kau ini... Perempuan tapi berani kepada laki-laki ya..?" goda Sebastian. Wajah Ciel langsung merah padam karena menahan amarah. "berisik!" komentarnya. Sebastian terkikik. "baiklah.. baiklah.." Sebastian pun memperlambat laju kendaraannya.

"begini lebih baik" ujar Ciel sambil mendengus. Sebastian tersenyum menyeringai. Tiba-tiba ia mempercepat laju mobilnya sehingga membuat Ciel terlonjak. Untung saja ia memakai sabuk pengaman. "SEBASTIAN! KUBUNUH KAU!" jerit Ciel. Dahinya berkedut karena marah. Melihat itu, Sebastian malah tertawa-tawa.

"hahaha! Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku..! ahaha!" ujar Sebastian sambil mencoba menahan tawanya agar tidak membahana. "..." Ciel tiba-tiba menendang Kaki kiri Sebastian. Sebastian meringis kesakitan. Namun tiba-tiba ia malah kembali tertawa. Hal ini semakin membuat Ciel benar-benar ingin membunuh tunangannya *wew*.

"hahaha! Aku belum mati! Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa membunuhku my lady~!" ujar Sebastian sambil memeletkan lidahnya. "...". "kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku karena kau mencintaiku 'kan?" mendengar itu wajah Ciel langsung memerah. Namun bukan karena menahan marah.

"kalau kau mau membunuhku, kau harus bisa membenciku my lady~" lanjut Sebastian. "a, apa maksudmu heh?" Ciel membuang mukanya agar rona merah di pipinya tidak dilihat oleh Sebastian. "kau mencintai ku, karena itu kau tidak akan mau membunuhku" jawab Sebastian. Ciel diam, tidak merespon.

"hei, Ciel? Apakah kau marah?" goda Sebastian. "siapa yang marah? Aku tidak marah!" sergah Ciel. "aa~ kau marah, aku tahu.." lanjut Sebastian. "aku tidak marah!" bantah Ciel lagi. "tuh 'kan? Kau marah, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahmu..". "sudah kubilang aku tidak marah!" ulang Ciel lagi.

"kau marah, sudahlah jujur saja..." Ciel terdiam sejenak. "iya! Aku marah! Puas?" dan pada akhirnya akhirnya Ciel menyerah. Sebastian menghela nafas. "baiklah... sebagai permintaan maafku.. akan kukabulkan satu permintaanmu!" katanya. "hheh, seperti iklan rokok saja..*?*"

"hei! Aku sungguhan..!" Sebastian mencoba meyakinkan tunangannya. Ciel terdiam sejenak. "sungguh?" tanyanya. Sebastian mengangguk. "baiklah... kalau begitu aku mau..." Ciel melirik kearah trotoar jalan. Disana ia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang asyik menjilati es krim berwarna merah. Es krim rasa cherry.

"es krim, berikan aku es krim. Yang rasa cherry" ujar Ciel datar. Sebastian memincingkan matanya. "e, es krim?" ujarnya tidak percaya. "kenapa?" dahi Ciel mulai berkedut. "hahaha! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!" tawa Sebastian langsung pecah.

**BUAK!** Ciel kembali menendang kaki tunangannya itu. Suara tawa Sebastian langsung berubah menjadi rintihan. Ciel lalu membuang mukanya dan menatap kearah jalanan. Disana ia melihat sesosok wanita—bukan—laki-laki berambut merah panjang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan. Seulas senyum—mengerikan—terpasang diwajahnya. Ciel membelalakkan matanya.

"akh! Baiklah! Baiklah..!" ujar Sebastian menyerah. Ia memandang Ciel dengan pandangan malas. "tapi kau yakin mau membeli—". "SEBASTIAN! AWAS!" Ciel tiba-tiba menjerit sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang menyebrangi jalan.

"sial!" Sebastian langsung membelalakkan matanya. Panik. Dan langsung membanting stir mobilnya asal-asalan. Tujuannya _sih_ agar tidak menabrak orang itu. Namun naas, ia membanting stir kearah yang salah.

**BRAK!**

Dan mobil Jazz hitam itu menghantam sebuah lampu lalu lintas di pinggir jalan sampai kondisinya terbalik. Kaca-kaca mobil itu langsung pecah dan bertebaran ke segala arah. Banyak orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu menjerit-jerit panik. Namun ada juga yang segera memanggil bantuan.

"Ci, Ciel..!" Sebastian menendang kaca depan mobilnya untuk dijadikan jalan keluar. Sementara Ciel yang dipanggilnya sudah berlumuran darah. "Ciel! Bertahan lah!" Sebastian membuka sabuk pengaman yang masih membelit tubuhnya. Sekarang gilirannya untuk membuka sabuk pengaman Ciel.

Kondisi tunangannya sangat mengenaskan. Sebuah pecahan kaca mobil itu menusuk bola mata kanannya. Bisa dipastikan bahwa mata kanannya itu tidak akan bisa di fungsikan lagi. Dari mulutnya keluar banyak darah segar. Wajahnya yang awalnya bersih dan mulus itu kini dipenuhi luka goresan. Warna biru kelabu rambutnya yang panjang itu bercampur dengan warna merah darah.

"sialan!" sabuk pengaman Ciel tidak bisa dilepas. Serpihan kaca mungkin masuk dan menahan kunci sabuk itu sehingga sulit untuk dilepas. "Ciel! Bertahanlah..!" Sebastian tetap berusaha menyelamatkan sang tunangan.

"Se, Sebastian..?" Tiba-tiba Ciel mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. "Ciel!" kekhawatiran Sebastian sedikit berkurang megetahui sang tunangan ternyata masih hidup. "Sebastian.. aku sangat mencintaimu..." ujar Ciel tiba-tiba. Mungkin ia menyangka bahwa ini akhir dari hidupnya.

"a-apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Ciel? Aku juga mencintaimu.." Sebastian masih mencoba membuka sabuk pengaman Ciel. Ciel tersenyum pahit "aku sangat.. mencintaimu.. Sebs.." dan mata biru itu kembali terpejam.

"Ci-Ciel? He-hei Ciel sadar! Atau aku tidak akan membelikanmu es krim cherry yang kau minta!" tidak ada jawaban. "Ci-Ciel? Ciel bertahan Ciel! Es krim cherry mu menunggu!" Sebastian kembali menarik-narik paksa sabuk itu.

"Ciel! Bertahan Ciel!" akhirnya sabuk pengaman itu berhasil dilepas. Dengan segera Sebastian menggendong Ciel dan keluar dari mobil itu. Beberapa orang tim medis langsung menghampiri Sebastian sambil membawa kasur yang biasanya dibawa tim medis dalam ambulans.

"Ciel! Sadar Ciel! Es krim cherry mu menunggu untuk dimakan!" ujar Sebastian sambil membaringkan Ciel di kasur itu. Namun tidak ada respon. "Ciel! Kumohon Ciel!" Sebastian mulai menitikkan air mata.

"tuan, anda sebaiknya ikut dengan kami ke rumah sakit" ujar seorang anggota tim medis. Sebastian mengangguk dan mengikuti orang itu masuk kedalam mobil ambulans. Dan mobil itu segera pergi menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Sementara itu, sesosok lelaki berambut merah panjang terlihat tersenyum menyeringai. Sementara orang-orang disekitarnya panik karena terjadinya kecelakaan. Ia justru dengan santainya memakan es krim yang dibawanya. "hm~ cherry~" ujarnya. "merah, seperti darah"

**-TBC -**

A/N: HUWAAA~~ akhirnya apdet jugaaa! *triak2 gaje* Maafkan saya jika alur cerita ini kecepetan dan nggak nyambung..! maafkan sayaa! TTwTT *sembah sujud* Ripyu please? *slapped*

—**Lucifer from The Hell**


	4. Chapter 4

*bagi-bagiin peralatan kebun ke readers(?)* silahkan bunuh saya jika itu bisa untuk memaafkan kesalahan author durhaka ini pasrah

**xxx**

William T. Spears mengadah kepada langit malam yang mulai bergemuruh dan dipenuhi awan kelabu. "sebentar lagi hujan ya..?" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut orange yang juga sedang menatap langit sepertinya.

"ya, mungkin saja" tanggap William. Laki-laki berambut orange itu menghela nafas pasrah. "aku benci hujan.." ujarnya. "hujan itu menyedihkan"

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji - Yana Toboso

WARNING: OOC, OC, Gajelass, Sarap, Typo merusak mata, DLDR, mengandungYAOI

Red Rose

(chapter IV)

**-Invisible Rain-**

"ohayou senpai~!" suara kekanak-kanakan itu membuat Grell hampir saja menelan garpu yang sedang digunakannya untuk memakan pastanya.

"Knox!" perempatan siku-siku muncul dikepalanya. "ya? Kenapa?" jawab remaja berambut 2 warna itu polos.

"kau bisa saja membunuhku bodoh!" ujarnya kesal. "hha~ ada juga kau yang bisa membunuhku, Red Rose~!" balas Knox.

"eh?" Grell mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. "rupanya Undertaker-sama belum memberitahumu?" tanya Knox. Grell menggeleng. "itu adalah posisimu sekarang, senpai!" ujar Knox ceria.

"eh? Sungguh?" Knox mengangguk pasti."kau berhasil 'menghapus' Ciel Phantomhive! Sekarang kau sedah resmi menjadi Roses! Selamat ya~!" Knox menepuk-nepuk pundak Grell sambil tersenyum lebar.

Grell terdiam tanpa kata(?), dia tidak percaya sudah menjadi bagian 'Roses' yang merupakan orang-orang terpercaya oleh Exile. 'Pembunuh ketidakadilan' yang sudah mendapat kepercayaan karena selalu berhasil dalam mengerjakan 'tugas' mereka.

"Kita harus merayakannya senpai~! Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang meriah untuk kita!" Knox menarik tangan seniornya pergi keluar dari apartemen minimalis yang merupakan tempat tinggal sang mawar merah yang baru saja memekarkan kelopaknya.

**xxx**

"William~!" gadis remaja berpenampilan 'panas' itu melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang William T. Spears yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sedan hitamnya.

"hai, Beast" jawab William datar. Gadis yang dipanggilnya Beast itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"begitukah caramu berlaku kepada kekasihmu?" Beast memeluk tangan William dan bergelayut manja disana. Sebenarnya William sangat merasa tidak nyaman dengan tindakan gadis itu. "ayo, aku sudah lama menunggumu tahu!" Beast menarik William memasuki sebuah bar kecil di depan mereka.

Ruangan di dalam bar ini redup, sumber cahaya hanyalah bola lampu disko berputar yang digantung di tengah lagit-langit ruangan. Banyak sekali wanita-wanita berpenampilan vulgar berkeluyuran disekitar ruangan itu. Selain itu, banyak pula wanita murahan yang sedang menggoda pengunjung laki-laki.

William dan Beast memilih duduk di sebuah bangku merah kosong yang letaknya tidak jauh dengan bartender.

"jadi.. apa yang mau kau bicarakan sekarang, sayang~?" ujar Beast dengan nada manja sembari jemarinya mengelus-elus dada lelaki itu.

"kau, Sebastian Michaelis itu adalah mantanmu 'kan?" tanya William. Raut muka Beast berubah menjadi kesal.

"ya, tadinya" jawab Beast kesal. "sebelum akhirnya dia menerlantarkanku seperti anjing di jalanan, tapi Will~! Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama 'kan?" tanya Beast manja sambil mencubit pipi William.

"…lalu, apalagi yang kau ketahui tentang dirinya?" William mengabaikan pertanyaan Beast.

"uuuh~! Jangan bilang kau mau membalaskan dendamku untuknya? Oh! Kau manis sekali~!"

"tidak ada lagi kah? Hal yang kau ketahui tentangnya? Atau tentang Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Phantomhive? Ah, dia adalah bocah manja berengsek yang sudah merebut Sebastian dariku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentangnya selain itu, aku senang bocah itu sudah mati sekarang" ujar Beast sambil tersenyum sinis. Tiba-tiba saja WIlliam beranjak dari bangku tersebut.

"Willy~? Kau mau kemana? Jangan bilang kau mau mengerjakan tugas-tugas sialan dari Mrs. Angela" Beast memanyunkan bibirnya lagi. William berbalik menatap Beast.

"maaf, aku sudah seesai bermain denganmu sekarang" ujar William santai.

"eh? Apa maksudmu?" Beast membulatkan matanya, ia ikut beranjak dari bangku tersebut.

"kau bukan tipeku, selamat tinggal"

"ap—?" kata-kata Beast terhenti setelah William tiba-tiba berbalik meninggalkannya. Beast mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Dia menggigiti bibirnya untuk menahan luapan emosinya.

"ah, kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" tiba-tiba William berpapasan dengan wanita berambut merah yang wajahnya kurang jelas dalam pandangan Beast karena pencahayaan dalam bar yang minim. Namun Beast dapat mengetahui bahwa wanita itu sedang memasang ekspresi bingung akan tindakan William.

"maafkan aku" bisik William sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir wanita itu.

Baik Beast maupun wanita itu, mereka berdua sama-sama membelalakkan mata mereka.

"KAU BERENGSEK!"

BUAK!

Beast memukul wajah William dengan penuh amarah. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka tampak terkejut dan mulut mereka otomatis mengeluarkan kata 'aw', 'ouch', 'ah..!' dan sebagainya.

William dapat merasakan darah segar baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Beast melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bar itu dengan wajah merah penuh amarah dan air mata yang berlinang menerobos kerumunan orang yang menghalangi pintu keluar dengan kasar.

"fwuh.." William menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Lalu ia menoleh ke wanita yang baru saja dia perlakukan tidak sopan tadi.

"maafkan saya no—" tiba-tiba saja William membelalakkan matanya.

"Grell?"

**xxx**

"oh, jadi Beast itu pecarmu ya..?" Grell menyeruput minumannya. Memecah kecanggungan diantara William dan dirinya. "tadinya" koreksi William.

"kumohon kau tidak salah paham, aku sengaja melakukan itu, karena—yeah begitulah.." William memandangi gelas rootbeer miliknya yang sudah setengah kosong. Itu semua ia lakukan karena ia tidak berani menatap remaja yang—sebenarnya—jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

Grell mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "ah ya, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya William yang baru menyadari bahwa tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang wajar untuk dikunjungi seorang Grell, menurutnya.

"Ronald yang mengajakku kemari, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak berminat" Grell melirik Ronald Knox yang sedang menggoda seorang bartender wanita. William ikut melirik remaja berambut pirang-cokelat itu.

"sekali lagi aku meminta maaf, kupikir pada awalnya kau itu…. perempuan" ujar William sambil membatukkan dirinya saat menyebut kata 'perempuan'.

"itu karena—"

Grell tertawa. "karena rambutku ya..?" tebaknya. William terdiam sejenak mengetahui tebakan Grell tepat sasaran. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau ini laki-laki 'kan? Kenapa kau memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"memangnya tidak boleh?" protes Grell. Kali ini William menggeleng.

"tidak, hanya saja.. apa Mrs. Angela tidak memarahimu?"

"tidak ada peraturan yang mengatur gaya rambut di sekolah, William" Grell menyingkirkan gelas berisi rootbeer miliknya yang kini tinggal es berbentuk kubus yang mulai mencair.

DRRRRRT DRRRRRRRT…. William merasakan getaran dari saku celananya. Sebuah e-mail rupanya baru saja masuk. William membaca isi e-mail itu dalam hati. _'__aku__menemukan__sesuatu__yang__menarik__dari__kasus__Ciel__P.__Kemarilah__—__Alan__'__._

"maaf, aku harus pergi.." William beranjak dari kursinya. Grell mengangguk mengerti, ia mempersilahkan temannya itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Setelah William pergi meninggalkannya, pelan-pelan Grell menyentuh bibirnya. "itu… ciuman pertamaku.." ujarnya dengan wajah memerah.

**xxx**

"ya.. aku sedang menuju kesana.." ujar William kepada lawan bicaranya di telepon. Terdengar samar-samar lawan bicaranya sedang mengomelinya kerena sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

"_oh__ya,__bagaimana__dengan__gadis__bernama__Beast__itu?__" _tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"yang dia ketahui tentang Phantomhive itu hanya sifat dan tingkah lakunya. Tapi aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa Phantomhive memiliki saingan berat dalam usaha mereka" jawab William.

"_sungguh? Apa ada kaitannya dengan Exile?"_

"entahlah, tapi ada rumor bahwa perusahaan itu pernah menyewa Exile untuk menyingkirkan saingan bisnis mereka"

"_aku__pernah__mendengarnya..!__Kalau__tidak__salah,__itu__perusahaan__—__ngh..__"_ orang itu berusaha menggali isi pikirannya.

"Trancy" ujar William membantu.

"_ya! Itu dia, namun menurut kepolisian Inggris mereka bersih.."_

"kita tidak akan mengetahui kebenaran itu sebelum memeriksanya dengan tangan kita sendiri 'kan?"

"_yeah.. kau ada benarnya.."_

"sudahlah, Alan. Aku sedang mengeudi, kalau polisi sampai melihatku, saku bisa kena tilang" ujar William mencoba memutuskan percakapan. Lagipula, mengemudi sambil menelepon itu mamng berbahaya bukan?

"_ah!__Maafkan__aku__Mr.__Spears!__" _dan pembicaraanpun terputus.

William menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melemparkan Iphone 4S itu sembarangan ke bangku penumpang. Padahal kalau saya yang punya, saya jaga tuh hp dengan segenap jiwa dan raga atau bahkan nyawa agar benda itu tidak tergores dan rusak TTwTT *ditabok*.

Suara berisik dan mengganggu terdengar dari belakang mobilnya. William melirik spion mobilnya untuk melihat siapa pengguna jalan perusak ketenangan itu.

Terlihat tiga orang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berpenampilan layaknya perampok jalanan mengendarai 2 buah motor besar sebangsa Harley, seolah mengejarnya. Namun William tetap berfikir positif. Mungkin saja mereka hanya orang biasa yang terlalu obsesi terhadap jalanan.

RRRRRRRRR! Kedua motor itu kini berada di sisi kiri dan kanan mobil William, seolah ingin menjepitnya. Saat William menoleh ke arah pengendara motor yang berboncengan, lelaki yang dibonceng itu mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"apa mau mereka..?" dengan terpaksa William menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, dan berhenti di pinggiran jalan yang sepi.

"turun kau!" laki-laki dengan tubuh paling kekar mengetuk-ketuk kasar pintu mobil William. William melihat sebuah belati tampak tergenggam erat di tangan lelaki itu. "apa mau mereka..?" dan denga n terpaksa lagi, William membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari sana.

"maafkan saya. Tapi, adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya William formal. Ia mencoba bertingkah layaknya orang Inggris yang dibilang sopan.

Orang-orang itu tertawa membahana.

"apa-apaan bahasamu itu? Hahaha!" William diam tdak menanggapi komentar itu.

"jika tidak ada perlu, biarkan aku pergi" William kembali membuka pintu mobilnya. Namun gerakan pintu itu segera ditahan oleh orang-orang yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya itu(?).

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tendangan menghantam perut William. Ia terlempar ke aspal yang keras dan kasar itu. "ukh..!" ia memegangi perutnya, berharap tindakan itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apakah ia akan dibunuh? Apakah ia akan dirampok?

Semuanya bisa saja terjadi 'kan?

William baru saja berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya sebelum akhirnya kepalanya terkena pukulan. "akh!" kali ini kacamatanya terpental entah kemana. Pandangannya menjadi buram dalam seketika.

Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja melawan orang-orang itu dengan mudahnya. Tapi, itu tidak menjamin keselamatannya di hari-hari berikutnya.

Tiga orang itu sebenarnya perampok jalanan yang sudah lama buron. William pernah melihat wajah mereka di kertas catatan kriminal di Inggris. Selain itu, koran-koran juga pernah memuat wajah mereka. Mereka adalah pemimpin geng motor yang suka membuat kerusuhan dimana-mana di setiap jalanan London.

"bocah itu menyuruh kita untuk menghabisinya 'kan?" ujar salah seorang dari mereka. Walaupun pandangannya pudar, namun William masih bisa mengetahui tiga orang itu sedang mengelilinginya.

'sial, aku terperangkap' batin William.

"kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan!"

"AKH!" William merasakan ada benda tajam yang menusuk bahunya. Pisau, itu pasti pisau. Darah merahnya kini langsung mewarnai kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Laki-laki yang menusuknya itu lalu mencabut pisau itu dengan kasar. Hal itu tentu saja membuat William kembali berteriak kesakitan.

BUAK!

Kepalanya kini terkena hantaman benda tumpul. Ia bisa mendengar suara 'KRAK' saat ia mencoba menggerakan rahangnya. Rupanya ada keretakan di bagian sana.

William kembali membentur kerasnya aspal. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia mencium bau darah dimana-mana. Kini ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri dan memberikan perlawanan. Memberiakn perlawanan? Dia bahkan tidak melawan sama sekali saat tubuhnya terkena pukulan, tendangan dan sayatan.

"hei, dia sudah tidak bergerak"

"mungkin sudah mati"

"hheh, payah.."

Tes tes tes

Ketiga orang itu mendongak ke langit. "hujan..!" seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"ayo kembali! Cepat, bawa mobilnya!" tanggap yang lainnya sambil terkekeh penuh kemenangan. Pada akhirnya, mereka meninggalkan William yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh bermandikan air hujan dan darah.

William merasakan dinginnya hujan yang menyapu darahnya dan mengalirkannya berasama aliran air hujan.

Dingin. Dunia memang dingin. Seperti hujan, yang tak terlihat.

**xTBCx**

**A/N: maafkan saya! Sungguh! Maafkan author durhaka ini! TT3TT *sembah sujud skalian headbang* mohon ripyu, atau flame atau apalah itu TTATT**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji - Yana Toboso

WARNING: OOC, OC, Gajelass, Sarap, Typo merusak mata, DLDR

Red Rose

(chapter V)

**- ****The Star****-**

**xXx**

William menghirup udara segar yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Akhirnya tidak ada selang infus dan jarum suntik lagi. Dia beruntung, Grell Sutcliff, menemukannya bersimbah darah di tengah jalanan London yang mulai sepi. Walaupun dia tidak tahu bagaimana pemuda itu bisa kebetulan menemukannya. Dia sangat berterima kasih.

"Jadi.. total ada 30 tugas yang harus kau kerjakan, kalau tidak, Mrs. Angela bisa membuat gunung api baru di sekolah.." ujar pemuda berambut merah itu. Kini mereka ada di dalam taxi menuju apartemen William. Sebenarnya William menolak untuk diantarkan Grell sampai ke apartemennya, namun sepertinya pemuda itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Ini, tugas-tugas sekolah yang diberikan Mrs. Angela sejak 2 minggu lalu" Grell memberikan selembar kertas berisi kumpulan PR yang harus dikerjakan William. Inilah yang paling dia benci dari sekolah.

"Terimakasih, Sutcliff" William menerima lembaran kertas itu. "Tidak masalah"

**xXx**

"Jadi… kali ini dia yang harus di hapus..?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu kepada seorang laki-laki berambut perak panjang dengan sebuah topi hitam yang aneh yang sedang terduduk santai diatas kursi 'boss' nya.

"Ya, dia terlalu banyak menebar kebohongan dengan kata-kata manisnya" tambah laki-laki itu. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Viscount Druitt..?" pemuda itu membaca profil 'orang yang harus dihapus' itu. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" tanya lelaki itu. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, bawalah mawarmu.."

**xXx**

"Baiklah, Mr. Spears. Permohonan maafmu diterima" walaupun tidak saling bertatap muka, William bisa tahu laki-laki yang ia tepeon itu sedang menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Terimakasih, Mr. Landers.." ujar William lega.

"Apa boleh buat. Kuharap, insiden semacam itu tidak akan terulang lagi"

"Akan saya usahakan"

"Baiklah, selamat berjuang, Mr. Spears" dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus bersamaan dengan bunyi 'beep' yang menandakan panggilan berakhir.

William menaruh ponselnya di atas mejanya, dimana tumpukkan buku-buku SMA dan lembaran kertas corat-coretan tampak berseliweran. Padahal sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu dia keluar dari tempat serupa neraka yang disebut sebagai 'sekolah' itu.

Namun walaupun begitu, tetap saja ada beberapa soal yang tidak dapat dikerjakan oleh William. Beberapa bahasa Inggris yang asing dimatanya membuatnya harus membaca kamus yang setebal 2x buku telepon itu. Yeah, sudah lama sekali sejak ia meninggalkan Inggris.

Negara ini, adalah kenangan terburuknya.

Semenjak tragedi dimana ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri; ayahnya membantai ibunya. William diambil oleh pihak FBI dari Amerika, dan dimasukkan kepada program perlindungan saksi. Nama belakangnya, beserta seluruh identitasnya diganti.

Menurut penjelasan FBI, kemungkinan besar ayahnya adalah seorang 'exile' karena sudah banyak bukti yang kuat untuk menjelaskannya. Motifnya untuk membunuh ibunya, karena ibunya mungkin menyuruhnya untuk mengakui kesalahan dan menyerahkan diri ke polisi.

Namun itu semua jutru menyebabkan maut menjemputnya.

**xXx**

Seorang laki-laki berpenampilan glamour tampak berjalan dengan santainya memasuki sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Sementara itu, banyak sekali remaja-remaja perempuan, wartawan dan pemburu berita lainnya yang berdesakkan untuk bisa mewawancara laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Namun para _bodyguard_ laki-laki itu berhasil menghalangi langkah para kuli tinta itu.

"Viscount Druitt!" teriak para remaja perempuan itu bagaikan psikopat. Beberapa diantara mereka tampak berusaha mengambil gambar ala kadarnya menggunakan kamera ponsel mereka.

Laki-laki itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap para fans nya yang memenuhi halaman hotel itu. Dia lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu, jeritan-jeritan keluar dari mulut remaja-remaja itu.

"Aku cinta kalian, London..!" serunya bak seorang _noble_. Setelah itu, suara jeritan para fansnya kembali terdengar. Lalu akhirnya dia bersama dua orang _bodyguard_nya masuk kedalam lift mewah yang konon pintunya terbuat dari lapisan emas dan bertabur berlian asli.

"Hhheh~ dasar, teriakan mereka membuatku sakit kepala saja.." ujar laki-laki itu sambil memijati pelipisnya. "Oh ya, tekan lantai 13" perintah laki-laki itu kepada salah seorang _bodyguard_nya yang paling dekat dengan tombol lift. Sang _bodyguard_ mengangguk mengerti.

Pintu lift terbuka saat lift baru saja mencapai lantai 4. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dikuncir ala ekor kuda dengan pita merah sebagai ikatan ikut memasuki lift itu. "A-ah? Viscount Druitt?" ujar laki-laki itu terbata. Niatnya untuk memasuki lift itu terhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan masuk.." Viscount Druitt tersenyum. Dengan malu-malu, laki-laki itu pun memasuki lift tersebut. "Te-terimakasih.." ujarnya. "Tidak masalah.."

**xXx**

Rasa lapar tiba-tiba menghampiri William, bersamaan dengan suara gemuruh(?) yang dikeluarkan oleh perutnya. Akhirnya ia pun berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di seberang kamarnya. Apartemen ini memang lumayan luas untuk William seorang.

William membuka pintu kulkas yang sudah lama tidak tersentuh itu. Hanya ada sekaleng kacang polong dan daging kalengan. William menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia membuka lemari-lemari di dapur itu yang—seharusnya—berisi makanan. "_Shit_.."

Sepertinya dia harus berbelanja.

**xXx**

"HENTIKAN!" jerit laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Dia menatap ngeri dua orang _bodyguard_nya yang kini terkapar bermandikan darah. Perut mereka robek, dan usus-usus serta organ pencernaan lainnya terburai di lantai lift itu. Menjijikkan.

Viscount Druitt berjalan mundur sampai terpojok di ujung lift itu. Sementara itu, laki-laki berambut hitam dihadapannya tampak tersenyum menyeringai. Ditangannya, tergenggam sebilah pisau yang digunakannya untuk merobek perut para _bodyguard_ itu.

"Kau mau uang? Ini kuberikan! Jangan bunuh aku!" Viscount Druitt melemparkan lembaran-lembaran uangbernilai jutaan poundsterling kepada laki-laki itu. Namun tampaknya itu tidak berguna.

Laki-laki itu justru semakin melangkah mendekati sang bintang idola seluruh dunia itu. Dia menginjak-injak mayat dua orang yang tubuhnya 2 kali lebih besar dari dirinya dengan sikap biasa. Seperti menginjak rumput saja.

"Viscount Druitt. Aktor, penyanyi, kritikus seni, musisi, serta penulis hebat sepanjang masa.." laki-laki itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. Membuat jantung sang bintang itu berdebar semakin kencang.

"Yeah, amat disayangkan memang. Tapi kau harus dihapus~" laki-laki itu kini sudah berada tepat dihadapan Viscount.

"A-ap—?"

Sebatang mawar merah disodorkan oleh laki-laki itu kepada Viscount. "Silahkan menerima kematianmu~" laki-laki itu tersenyum.

**xXx**

"Ini kembalian anda, terimakasih sudah berbelanja di toko kami..!" penjaga toko wanita itu tersenyum ramah kepada William. William sebenarnya ingin membalas senyuman itu, namun tampaknya senyumannya sudah lenyap bersamaan dengan kepergian ibunya. Pada akhirnya, ia membalas senyuman itu dengan anggukkan kecil.

"Eh? Apa itu mobil polisi..?" penjaga toko itu munjuk kearah seberang toko, dimana terdapat empat buah mobil berwarna hitam-putih yang berhenti di depan hotel berbintang.

"Apa terjadi sebuah kasus?" para pembeli lainnya yang tertarik dengan hadirnya mobil itu berhamburan keluar dari toko tersebut. Begitupun William.

"Semuanya harap tenang! Jangan ada yang melintasi garis polisi!" seru seorang petugas kepolisian yang berusaha menghalau orang-orang yang penasaran akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Namun itu justru membuat orang-orang itu bertambah penasaran.

Pintu lift itu kini dikelilingi oleh garis polisi. Didalam lift itu terdapat mayat tiga orang yang diketahui sebagai Viscount Druitt beserta kedua _bodyguard_nya. William mencoba melihat kondisi ketiga orang itu dari balik kerumunan orang-orang yang juga sama penasarannya dengan dirinya.

Diatas lantai lift yang kini merah karena genangan darah, Viscount Druitt, bintang papan atas dunia itu tergeletak dengan kondisi mengenaskan; kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya, mata terbelalak yang masih sempat meteteskan air mata. Dalam genggaman tangannya, terdapat sebatang mawar merah yang terkena cipratan darah yang juga merah.

Sementara itu, kedua _bodyguard_nya tewas dengan kondisi isi perut berceceran. Kedua bola mata mereka terbuka lebar. Dari mulut mereka, darah segar tampak masih mengalir walaupun sedikit. Pembunuhan yang benar-benar kejam.

"Ini bukan kenyataan 'kan..?" para penggemar sang bintang itu banyak yang menangis histeris.

"Ukh..?" perutnya langsung terasa mual. Dia pun langsung keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Walaupun William sering sekali melihat mayat dengan kondisi yang jauh lebih parah dari ini, tetap saja ia tidak tahan.

William pun berjalan meninggalkan hotel itu. Kondisi Viscount Druitt mengingatkannya dengan kondisi ibunya. Namun bedanya, tidak ada mawar merah dalam genggaman tangan ibunya.

"William..!" sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagi William terdengar dari arah sebrang jalan.

"Ng..?" William melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah sedang melambaikan tangannya di sebuah halte bus yang kosong. "Grell?"

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan Grell. Membuat William tidak bisa melihat Grell diseberangnya, karena terhalang oleh mobil itu. William mendengar suara seperti jeritan sebelum akhirnya mobil itu pergi.

"Eh?" sosok pemuda berambut merah itu kini sudah tidak ada. Halte itu kini kosong. William langsung megalihkan pandangannya kepada mobil hitam yang baru saja pergi itu.

"Sutcliff?"

**xXx**

Grell Sutcliff membuka kelopak matanya. Dia berusaha menerawang sekalilingnya. Namun semuanya gelap. Matanya ditutup oleh kain, pantas saja.

"Nnh..?" dia menyadari bahwa mulutnya kini tertutup oleh lakban, dan kedua tangannya terikat dibelakang. Dia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Rupanya kakinya juga diikat.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang kita temukan..?" sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. "Hebat kau, bisa hidup dengan santai di dunia ini… Tanpa ada yang mengenali sosok asli mu ya..?" suara itu terdengar semakin jelas dan keras. Pertanda bahwa orang itu sedang berjalan mendekati Grell.

"MMPH!" lakban yang menempel di mulut Grell dilepas dengan kasar. Beberapa saat kemudian, kain yang menutupi pandangannya lah yang dilepas. Grell kini dapat melihat sosok yang 'menculiknya' itu.

"Kau.. Sebastian Michaelis..?"

**xTBCx**

GOMENNE MINNA-SAMA..! Chap ini mungkin terkesan kaku dan membosankan. Habis, saya lagi kismin ide TT^TT. Ditambah lagi, UAS yang bikin stress, juga tugas anak sekolahan lainnya yang membuat saya hampir jadi gila(?)

Masa' sih, bukan tugas saya, saya yang suruh ngerjain? Ditambah lagi, 2 'temen' saya yang kini menjauhi saya gara-gara sifat fujoshi saya yang sudah tak tertolong lagi(?)#curcol, abaikan

Oh ya, kayaknya 2 atau 3 chapter lagi, fic gaje ini akan selesai(HOREE). Saya akan usahakan untuk meng-update tepat waktu :D

Saa, minna-sama. RnR please?


	6. Chapter 6

Yo~ yo~! Author gaje ini kembali bangkit dari kuburnya, harap jangan lempar saya dengan peralatan kebun. Lempar saya dengan peralatan bedah saja(?)

Saya mohon maaf, mohon maaf, mohon maaf. Terlalu banyak hal yang menghambat kebersamaan saya dengan Lappy tercintah yang tidak cukup diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Maaf, maaf, maaf TT3TT *nge-rap ala Hachibi*

"_Jangan menangis lagi ya..?" anak aneh itu tersenyum._

"_Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" balasku. Aku meragukan setiap perkataannya tadi._

"_Kalau merah dicampur dengan merah, tetap saja merah. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat warna selain itu.."_

"_Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"_

"_Kalau kau mau membalas darah yang ditumpahkan dengan menumpahkan darah orang lain, hidupmu akan terus seperti itu. Dipenuhi kebencian"_

"_Kata-katamu seperti seorang Shakespheare saja"_

"_Sungguh?" dia tertawa._

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji - Yana Toboso**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, Gajelass, Sarap, Typo merusak mata, DLDR**

**Red Rose**

**(chapter VI)**

**-RED-**

"Lihat.. lihat.., seorang pembunuh sadis selama ini berada dekat dengan kita. Dan kita tidak mengetahuinya" lelaki berambut raven itu berputar mengitari Grell yang tubuhnya kini diikat dengan rantai.

"Aku bukan pembunuh, Michaelis!" Grell meronta berusaha membebaskan tubuhnya. Tapi setiap gerakan yang dia buat hanya menambah sakit tubuhnya. "..bagaimana mungkin aku yang sepayah ini.. seorang pembunuh 'kan?"

"_Well_, aku punya banyak bukti" ujar Sebastian tenang. Grell terdiam. Seingatnya, ia sudah memusnahkan semua bukti yang ada. Orang ini pasti bercanda.

"Kau tidak percaya ya? Baiklah.." Sebastian menoleh kepada seorang lelaki serba hitam dibelakangnya, lalu ia memberi semacam aba-aba kepadanya. Laki-laki itupun menghampiri Sebastian sambil membawa semacam kotak koper kecil.

Sebastian membuka kotak itu, lalu mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa kumpulan foto. Grell membelalakkan matanya saat Sebastian menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto kepadanya. Foto-foto itu menunjukkan setiap aksi 'pemusnahan' yang dilakukannya. "…." Grell mengigit bibirnya.

**xXx**

"Saya FBI, dan saya mempunyai hak untuk melakukan penyelidikan sekarang juga!" William menunjukkan tanda penganal FBI nya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak berwenang menerima orang seperti anda masuk kedalam kediaman Michaelis.." ujar petugas keamanan yang menjaga rumah megah milik salah satu keluarga investor paling bergengsi itu.

William berulang kali melirik kebalik pagar rumah itu. Mobil yang diikutinya benar-benar terparkir didalam sana. Awalnya dia sama sekali tidak percaya ketika melihat mobil itu berbelok kearah kediaman Michaelis. Grell dan Michaelis.. apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Tapi kudengar Tanaka Michaelis sedang berkunjung ke Tokyo kemarin" ujar William memecah keheningan.

Petugas keamanan itu terdiam sejenak. William bisa melihat orang itu panik, walaupun wajahnya sudah dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Tuan muda Sebastian yang punya kewenangan sekarang" petugas itu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. William ingin sekali menembak kepala petugas itu, lalu melompat pagar dan—Itu dia!.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Saya mengerti. Anda adalah orang yang patuh kepada majikan anda. Itu bagus. Terimakasih, dan maaf telah mengganggu.." William langsung berbalik meninggalkan petugas itu. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat orang itu menghela nafasnya lega.

William mengitari bangunan dengan luas 2 kali stadion sepak bola itu. Mencari-cari 'pagar' yang tepat untuk dilompati. Namun banyak kamera pengawas disana.

William tersenyum menyeringai. Tiba juga saat untuk memakai keahliannya.

**xXx**

"..dan ini saat kau membunuh Ciel.." Sebastian memamerkan gambar Ciel yang berteriak menunjuk Grell yang menyebrang jalan secara tak terduga. Grell masih terdiam. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana orang didepannya ini bisa memperoleh semua itu. Padahal, ia yakin sudah tidak ada saksi yang tersisa.

"_Photoshop_ yang bagus. Kuakui itu, Sebas-chan. Tapi.. aku sama sekali tidak melakukan semua itu"

Sebastian terkekeh. "Aku memiliki sumber terpercaya, Grell-san. Dan ya, aku mempercayainya." Keheningan kembali menguasai.

"Buka saja, topengmu itu. _Red_. Aku tahu segalanya." Grell kembali membeku. Bahkan dia sampai mengetahui kode namanya? Remaja ini memang bukan remaja sembarangan.

"Jika memang itu aku, kau mau membalas dendam, dengan membunuhku?" tanya Grell.

Sebastian menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan itu"

"..yang kurencanakan adalah membuat kematianmu perlahan.. dan menyakitkan."

**xXx**

William mengendap-endap di dalam rumah yang terdiri dari puluhan ruangan itu. Setelah akhirnya ia berhasil melewati kamera pengawas dan memanjat, lalu melopati pagar setinngi belasan meter. Ia bahkan sempat hampir ketahuan olah beberapa orang _bodyguard_ yang berkeliling didalam rumah.

Jujur, ia sendiri heran. Untuk apa ada banyak _bodyguard_ berpatroli didalam rumah? Lalu, kenapa dia begitu peduli kepada si rambut merah itu? Dan satu hal lagi yang baru saja William sadari.

Sosok Grell terasa tidak asing.

**DOR!**

William mendengar suara tembakan yang cukup keras. Jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar dari dadanya. Pikirannya bertambah acak-acakan. William segera mencari asal suara itu. Siapa yang menembak? Siapa yang ditembak? Untuk apa dia menembak? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? 5W+1H langsung terumus dalam kepala William.

"Hei, siapa kau?" seorang _bodyguard_ menangkap basah dirinya.

"Oh, yang benar saja.."

**xXx**

"Ugh!" Grell melirik kaki kanannya yang baru saja tertembus timah panas. Cairan merah mulai mengalir membasahi lantai marmer putih dibawahnya. "AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH, MICHAELIS!" teriaknya sambil menahan sakit.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak percaya" Sebastian kembali menembakkan timah panas itu ke kaki kanan Grell. "Ayo! Buka topengmu itu, Red! Masquerade sudah berakhir!" dengan tampang _psychopath_ Sebastian menembaki kaki kanan Grell. Sementara beberapa orang _bodyguard_ yang berjaga didekat pintu hanya bisa menatap ngeri anak majikan mereka.

Raut wajah Grell yang awalnya seolah menahan rasa sakit, kini berubah menjadi senyuman yang ganjil. Yeap, dia memutuskan untuk membuka topengnya. Grell pun mulai tertawa.

"..?" Sebastian berhenti menembaki kaki Grell, dan memperhatikan si rambut merah yang tertawa—mengerikan itu.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk membuka topengku 'kan, Sebas-chan~?" Grell menatap orb ruby milik Sebastian.

"Jangan bergerak! FBI!" William secara tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu ruangan itu dengan sepucuk pistol (yang ia dapatkan saat menghajar _bodyguard_ yang menemukannya tadi) di tangannya.

"Will?" Grell dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Sebastian dan para _bodyguard_nya refleks mengarahkan pistol mereka kepada William. "_Crap_" umpat William. Dia kalah jumlah.

"Wah, wah.. Spears! Kupikir kau sudah mati! Dan, apa kau meneriakkan kata 'FBI' tadi?" dan Sebastian langsung menembakkan pelurunya kepada William. Dia memeberikan aba-aba kepada para _bodyguard_nya untuk ikut menembak juga.

"UAGH!" William memuntahkan banyak sekali darah segar. Sebagian besar peluru-peluru tadi menembus perutnya. Walaupun itu peluru tumpul, bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin jika perutnya sampai sobek, dan isi perutnya keluar semua. Namun William mengharapkan hal itu tidak terjadi.

'aku cinta hidupku, aku cinta pekerjaanku, aku tidak mau mati..' batinnya.

"William!" Grell langsung melepaskan rantai yang melilit dirinya tadi. Setelah melihat William tersungkur dilantai, Sebastian langsung disambut oleh tendangan Grell pada kepalanya. Dia mungkin akan koma karena trauma yang berat. Dan Grell mengharapkan dia terkena amnesia juga.

Walaupun terpincang-pincang, Grell masih bisa bergerak dengan cepat dan meraih sebilah pisau yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh salah seorang _bodyguard_. Dengan sekali ayun, dia berhasil menebas 3 tenggorokan sekaligus.

Lantai marmer putih itu menjadi kolam darah yang merah.

"Ghhhok.." suara orang-orang yang dijemput ajal itu bagai orkestra _Fur Elise_ di telinga Grell.

Grell melangkahkan kakinya menginjak tubuh-tubuh sekarat itu dengan penuh rasa jijik. Ia menghampiri tubuh William yang juga sekarat itu, dan langsung membopongnya. Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini, sebelum _bodyguard_-_ bodyguard_ lainnya sampai kesini.

Grell merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Knox, jemput aku."

**xXx**

"Agh! Pelan-pelan bodoh!" Grell mengerang saat pemuda berambut 2 warna itu berhasil mengeluarkan peluru ke-5 dari kaki kanannya.

"Selesai. Itu peluru terakhir, senpai.." Ronald Knox tersenyum polos. Membuat Grell semakin ingin menghajar anak itu.

"Oh ya, kenapa senpai membawa dia kemari? Kenapa tidak masukkan dia ke rumah sakit saja? Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu susah-susah membedahnya tadi." Ronald melirik kesal William yang kini terbaring lemah diatas ranjang.

"Pihak rumah sakit pasti akan curiga, melihat FBI sekarat dengan belasan peluru bersarang diperutnya."

"EH? Serius? Dia FBI?"

"Waktu kulihat tanda pengenal miliknya, itu benar-benar asli." Grell ikut melirik William yang terbaring di kasurnya.

"Apa.. dia menyelidiki tentang kita?" tanya Ronald. Grell terdiam.

"Entahlah, kalau itu aku tidak tahu." Grell mengangkat bahunya.

"Senpai"

"Hm?"

"Haruskah kulaporkan hal ini kepada Undertaker-sama?"

"Lebih baik jangan. Kita bisa kena masalah." Grell memperhatikan dada William yang naik-turun beriringan dengan nafasnya yang mulai teratur.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya? Senpai Red?" Ronald beranjak dari kursinya. Grell mengangguk. "..jangan lakukan hal macam-macam dengannya ya~?" goda Ronald. Grell langsung melemparkan bantal yang ia gunakan sebagai sandaran tadi ke arah Ronald, namun meleset.

"Aku bercanda~" Ronald langsung berlari kearah pintu depan. "sampai jumpa, senpai!" Ronald langsung membanting pintu apartemen kecil itu. Grell hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Lalu ia memandang keluar jendela. Langit yang sudah gelap.

"Sudah malam rupanya.." pantas saja dia merasa sangat lelah. Ia berjalan terpincang-pincang untuk mengambil bantal yang ia lemparkan tadi. Ia memalingkan kembali perhatiannya kepada William. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Lalu menatap wajah William yang sangat tenang ketika tidur.

"Selamat malam, William.." entah kenapa, Grell mencium dahi laki-laki itu.

"Tunggu? Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?"

**xTBCx**

**RnR please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroshitsuji – Yana Toboso. Kalo SHK punya saya *dilempar peralatan kebun*

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 7**

**-****Checkmate****-**

_Anak berambut hitam itu menatap horror tubuh lelaki yang kepalanya kini sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tongkat baseball yang ada dalam genggamannya. Tongkat yang kini sudah berlumuran warna mawar._

_Ya, dia menggunakan tongkat itu untuk membunuh—lebih tepatnya mempertahankan dirinya dari sosok sang ayah yang mendadak menjadi psikopat itu._

_Nafasnya tidak teratur. Ia tidak percaya apa yang telah ia lakukan. 'Aku membunuh? Aku membunuh..?' batinnya. 'Tidak, tidak!' dia melemparkan tongkatnya, dan melangkah menjauh dari mayat yang masih mengalirkan darah itu._

'_Aku membunuh.. Ayah...?' Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi._

_Sepulang sekolah, ia menemukan ayahnya menyembelih ibunya. Lalu karena takut dan shock, ia langsung berusaha berlari keluar. Namun sialnya sang ayah yang seolah kerasukan itu mengejarnya. Ia pun berlari ke gudang bawah, dan mengambil tongkat pemukul untuk melindungi diri jika sang ayah menemukannya._

_Disaat ayahnya baru memasuki gudang tersebut, ia langsung menyambut kedatangannya dengan pukulan pada kepala sang ayah. Dan parahnya, ia terus memukuli kepala tersebut sampai akhirnya hancur._

'_Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin..! Ini pasti mimpi!' batinnya kembali membuat konflik__._

"_Ah... AH!" pada akhirnya ia berteriak dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Diluar sana, hujan turun dengan deras. Dia terus berlari, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Cipratan darah yang membasahi pakaiannya itupun mulai luntur karena hujan._

**xXx**

"Hei, pembawa sial!" Grell menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya—setidaknya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Ia pun menunda langkah kakinya yang tadinya akan membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Sekarang Michaelis dan Spears sudah tidak terlihat. Kau membunuh mereka ya?" gadis dengan warna rambut perak panjang itu mengatakan kata 'membunuh' layaknya mengabarkan matahari terbit.

"Apa maksudmu, Hannah?" Grell menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan berlagak layaknya makhluk tak berdosa! Kau itu tidak ada bedanya dengan monster bi-gender tahu!" kata-kata itu seolah menusuk dadanya. Grell hanya bisa menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Maaf, Hannah. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, dan aku tidak pernah membunuh mereka" Grell langsung berbalik dari hadapan gadis itu. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Lagipula, dia berkata jujur 'kan?

Hannah hanyalah salah satu dari ratusan _fangirl_ cowok-cowok yang dianggap populer disekolah ini. Dan bukan rahasia umum kalau kebanyakan cowok-cowok yang mereka gilai itu adalah provokator anti-Grell.

Setidaknya, mereka belum memasukkan William sebagai kategori cowok populer. Walaupun dia –bisa dibilang—tampan, pribadinya yang begitu tertutup, dan anti-sosial. _Fangirl _sudah pasti akan kesulitan untuk mengorek informasi kehidupan pribadinya.

"KAU MONSTER SIALAN, SUTCLIFF!" teriak Hannah tiba-tiba. Membuat semua murid-murid yang ada disekitar mereka menoleh kearah Hannah.

Grell hanya sebentar menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengar gadis itu tersengal-sengal. Lalu ia hanya tersenyum sarkartis dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

**xXx**

"Selamat sore, senior! Kau tidak meng'apa-apakan' si FBI itu 'kan?" senyuman nakal Ronald Knox—yang menyebalkan—membuat Grell ingin melemparkan meja terdekat ke arah mulut si bocah rambut _dual color_ itu. Kalau dia ompong, Grell yakin dia tidak akan berani tersenyum.

Harinya di sekolah tanpa William sudah menyebalkan. Sekarang dia tidak mau Ronald merusak saat relaksasinya.

"Hm" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Grell. Lalu ia menyingkir sedikit agar Ronald bisa masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Aku hanya bercanda!" ujar Ronald sambil masuk kedalam. Sebenarnya, Grell teringat disaat ia 'secara tidak sadar' mencium dahi William. Namun, ia cepat-cepat memikirkan hal yang lain. Dia tidak mau Ronald melihat rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Jadi.. dia tidak membuka matanya?" tanya Ronald sambil menyelonong masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Belum" Grell mengikuti langkah juniornya itu.

"Putri tidur..." Ronald memandang sosok penuh balutan perban yang terbaring diatas kasur Grell. Menyadari perban-perban yang membalut William hanya memiliki sedikit noda darah, membuat Ronald yakin kalau seniornya itu rutin menggantikannya. _How sweet_.

"Sudahkah kau mencoba membangunkannya dengan cara menciumnya?"

DEG!

"Apa?" muncul semburat garis merah di pipi Grell. Oh, kejadian kemarin terputar kembali dalam pikirannya.

"Wow, kau sudah mencobanya?" Ronald kegirangan. Dan dia mendapat hadiah tatapan maut dari sang senior.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mengganti perbannya. Dan dia baru pingsan selama kurang lebih 24 jam, Knox" ujar Grell berbohong.

"Jadi, kalau dia pingsan lebih lama lagi, kau mau menciumnya?" Ronald kembali menggoda Grell.

"_F*ck you_" kata Grell.

"Aku hanya bercanda!" Ronald engibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. Dia mulai merinding mengingat yang ada dihadapannya ini sudah pernah menghabisi puluhan nyawa tanpa ampun.

Grell menghela nafasnya. "Aku heran, kenapa pihak FBI diam saja begitu tahu salah satu kawan mereka hilang?" dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dan Ronald bersyukur akan hal itu.

"FBI bukan hanya 'dia', senior. Aku yakin, mereka sudah membuat pergerakan tanpa kita ketahui, ya 'kan?" Ronald mengerdipkan matanya kearah Grell. Membuat Grell ingin muntah.

"Terserah.. Huh, kau membuka kembali luka lama"

"Maaf! Bukan maksudku untuk menyebut si Dro—ups" Ronald ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Heheh, Si boneka rusak itu.. padahal tinggal membakarnya. Ternyata dia terbuat dari emas dan perak, ya?" Grell terkekeh.

"Emas dan perak. Bukankah mereka bisa dilebur dengan api?"

"Api yang dia berikan kurang panas, Knox" Grell menyandarkan punggungnya kepada dinding dingin di belakangnya.

"Aku juga penasaran, kenapa Undertaker-sama tidak menghabisinya secara langsung. Padahal jelas-jelas dia masuk dalam daftar hitam.

"Si tua itu memang penuh misteri.." Grell tersenyum mengingat sosok serba hitam dengan rambut perak itu. Sosok konyol menyebalkan. "Oh ya, aku yakin kau kemari bukan hanya ingin menemuiku, atau melihat keadaannya."

Ronald langsung memukul dahinya. "Tentu saja! Aku sampai lupa!" dia merogoh saku dibalik jaketnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dengan cap berbentuk mawar merah pada bagian pojok bawah. "Yang harus kau 'bersihkan'.." Knox menyerahkan foto itu pada Grell.

Grell menerima foto itu, dan mengamatinya untuk sesaat. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Dewi Fortuna berpihak padamu, senior?" tanya Ronald yang hafal dengan kebiasaan seniornya setiap ia mendapatkan orang yang dia kenal.

Grell menyobek foto itu dengan penuh rasa kemenangan. Ia menyobeknya hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Selalu.." jawabnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok yang mereka yakini terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu sudah mendengar segalanya.

**xXx**

Gadis berkulit gelap itu baru saja melambaikan tangannya kepada sosok pemuda tinggi berkacamata yang mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil Rolls Royce-nya. Dia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok untuk menyombongkan dirinya kepada teman-temannya bahwa ia baru saja berkencan dengan salah satu cowok terpopuler di sekolahnya.

Ia sengaja meminta untuk diturunkan di satu blok sebelum rumahnya karena merasa gengsi akan rumahnya yang berukuran standar. Hatinya seolah berbunga-bunga dan ingin meledak pada saat yang sama.

"Hm~ hm~ hm~" ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu sebagai penyampaian rasa gembiranya. Ia pun mulai berjalan menuju blok rumahnya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli jalanan menuju bloknya yang sangat sepi pada pukul 02.13 pagi.

KLONTRANG!

Sebuah suara kaleng yang terjatuh membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arah belakang. Tidak ada siapapun. Rasa was-was mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ia pun memeluk sendiri tubuhnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hannah~!" terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia dengan cepat berbalik, dan kembali melihat jalanan dan trotoar yang kosong. Sungguh, dia langsung teringat dengan film horror yang baru saja ia tonton dengan Claude tadi.

Dimana saat si karakter utama berbalik kebelakang karena seolah ada orang yang memanggilnya. Si karakter hanya akan menemukan jalanan yang kosong.

Namun saat ia akan kembali berbalik kearah sebelumnya..

JLEB!

Hannah memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Ia melihat kebawah, dan mendapati sebuah besi dengan ujung yang tajam menembus dari punggung ke dadanya. Ia dapat melihat darahnya sendiri mengucur melalui besi itu. Ia mencoba berteriak, namun ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi.

"A-ah.." ia lalu mencoba menoleh kebelakang, ingin melihat siapa yang melakukan ini kepadanya. Namun besi itu ditarik secara paksa dari daging tubuhnya, membuatnya merasakan sakit yang teramat—menyakitkan.

Tubuhnya pun tumbang terlentang diatas trotoar. Darah merahnya membasahi pakaian putih-ungu terbaiknya itu. Dalam kaeadaan sekarat begini, ia masih sempat melihat sesosok bayangan—yang mungkin—perempuan dengan rambut tergerai panjang.

"Hannah Anafeloz~ kau harus kuhapus karena orang tuamu diketahui akan mewariskan usaha kotor mereka padamu. _Well, _mereka akan menyusulmu besok~ jadi bersabar dulu ya~?" sosok itu kembali menusukkan besi itu ke mata, mulut, perut dan sedikit luka gores di kakinya.

Ia dapat mendengar simfoni ambang maut Hannah. Persis seperti suara babi saat digigit anjing pemburu. Jelek, menyedihkan, dan menjijikkan.

"Sudah mati?" tanya sesosok bayangan pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri diatas bangunan yang masih berupa rangka kayu dan besi. Lawan bicaranya yang berada dibawah mengangguk, lalu berjalan menjauhi tubuh Hannah yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Minggir, senior!" pemuda itu menjatuhkan besi-besi tajam yang ditaruh oleh tukang bangunan di atas bangunan tersebut. Besi-besi itu langsung menusuk tubuh tak bernyawa Hannah. "Wow! Ini mengingatkanku pada film _Final Destination_!" ujarnya.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai bukan? Aku mau pulang sekarang. Besok aku ada ujian." Grell berjalan meninggalkan Ronald yang masih berada diatas bangunan.

"Uh, baiklah. Selamat mala—pagi, senior!" Ronald melambai. Grell tidak menjawab, ia berjalan meninggalkan Ronald sendirian.

**xXx**

"Huff..." Grell melemparkan bajunya yang berlumuran darah kedalam mesin cucinya. Sepertinya ia akan mencucinya nanti saja, ia harus membersihkan tubuhnya dulu. Ia sangat jijik dengan darah ini—darah milik Hannah.

Baru saja ia ingin berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia dikagetkan oleh sosok laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya, berdiri dihadapannya. Seolah sudah lama menunggunya.

"Wi-William?"

"Aku mendengar, segalanya"

Skakmat.

**TBC**

A/N: Ngetik tengah malam xD well, RnR please? (Dan hai juga buat 'Grell-ku' yang sudah punya akun Ffn ^_^/)


	8. Chapter 8

Yuhuu~! Author jahannam ini kembali lagi setelah jutaan tahun terkubur dalam tanah (Jujur, saya minta maaf tidak update-update karena iblis bernama WB, saya sungguh minta maaf!)

Eniwei, Happy New Year minna! ( w )/

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 8**

**-****Chain****-**

_Anak dengan rambut hitam raven itu memeluk lututnya. Sudah sekitar lima hari Ia berkelana kearah kakinya membawa—lebih tepatnya, tidak peduli arah mana yang Ia lalui __.__ Pakaian yang Ia gunakan sudah compang-camping. _

_Orang yang melihatnya mungkin merasa ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Terdapat noda darah kering bercampur lumpur disekujur tubuh bocah itu. Dia tampak seperti psikopat dalam wujud anak kecil. Tidak ada yang berani menatapnya, walaupun mereka mengenal sosok asli anak itu._

_Anak yang diduga membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya, dengan tangan mungilnya__._

"_Hei, kau kenapa..?" sosok anak laki-laki lain dengan rambut merah menyala berdiri dihadapannya. Ia mengenal sosok itu. Sangat mengenalnya. "Halo? Kau tidak tidur 'kan?"_

"_Kau.." si rambut hitam menatap rambut merah yang memandang dirinya dengan tampang polos._

"_Tuan Shakespheare, bajumu kotor sekali.." ujar anak itu. "ayah ibumu tidak marah..?"_

_Kata-kata itu menusuk diri si rambut hitam. Air matanya mulai menggenang. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Menangis._

**xXx**

"Grell Sutcliff, Aku William T. Spears dari FBI. Aku ingin memintamu untuk ikut denganku secara baik-baik." William menunjukkan lencananya pada Grell.

"Ah, benda itu. Aku sudah lihat. Aku juga sudah mengenalmu Mr. Spears. Tidak diperlukan perkenalan lagi." Grell dengan santai berbalik ke tempat mesin cucinya berada. Ia mengambil deterjen bubuk di lemari terdekat, dan memasukkannya kedalam mesin cuci. "barang bagus, hanya sedikit kolot." Grell menunjuk lencana William.

"Grell—maksudku Mr. Sutcliff. Aku tidak mau memaksa." William menaruh kembali lencananya. Tangan kanannya mencari-cari pistol yang tidak ada ditempatnya. '_Shit.._ dia pasti mengambilnya'

"Yep, kau mengejutkanku saat aku menemukan lencana dan pistol itu dalam pakaianmu. Saat bertemu denganmu, aku juga curiga kau bukan benar-benar anak SMA." Grell menyalakan mesin cucinya.

"Aku sudah lulus dari jenjang itu 5 tahun lalu."

Grell pura-pura terkesan. "Wah, kini aku tidak penasaran lagi bagaimana orang Amerika sepertimu bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan benar." William tidak menanggapi hal itu.

"Tapi kau juga bodoh. Seorang FBI tanpa senjata, berusaha menangkap seorang remaja yang dituduh sebagai penjahat."

"Aku tidak menuduhmu, hanya ingin meminta beberapa informasi darimu. Dan tadi aku meminjam teleponmu untuk menghubungi beberapa kawanku yang sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Aku dijadikan tahanan?"

"Itu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak bisa menjelaskan asal-usul pakaian penuh darah, dan beberapa senjata tajam di kamarmu."

"Kau menggeledah kamarku? Tidak sopan."

"Sejujurnya, aku berterimakasih kepadamu karena telah.." William terlalu malu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Memberimu pengobatan gratis?" tebak Grell dengan nada sarkartis. William hanya bisa berdehem (?).

"Aku sudah meminta tim untuk menyelidiki kediaman Michaelis."

"_Well_, lalu?"

Akhirnya William mulai tidak tahan dengan keadaan canggung ini. Tapi, begitu Ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Ia sedikit merasa tenang.

"Mr. Spears!" sosok laki-laki berkacamata dengan rambut cokelat tua muncul di belakangnya. Beberapa orang agen FBI berpakaian serba hitam menyusulnya. Mereka mengarahkan moncong pistol mereka kearah Grell.

"Huh, aku tidak bisa melawan kalau begini." Grell mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tanda bahwa dia menyerahkan dirinya. William memberikan aba-aba agar agen-agen itu menahan Grell, dan memborgol tangannya.

"Aku titip cucianku, ya?" bahkan disaat seperti ini, Grell masih bisa bicara begitu. William sungguh tidak mengerti remaja berambut merah panjang itu. Grell dibawa keluar dengan kasar oleh para agen itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, mereka bahkan bisa membuat seorang remaja menjadi iblis..!" ujar Alan Humphries yang melihat cairan berwarna merah mengucur keluar dari mesin cuci yang digunakan Grell tadi.

"Akupun merasakan hal yang sama.." ujar William. Alan melirik William yang tampangnya sudah seperti orang putus asa itu. Ia mengerti apa yang William rasakan. William pasti sangat terpukul mengetahui 'teman'nya menjadi tersangka kriminal.

**xXx**

"Dia diketahui bernama Grell Sutcliff. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Dia dijadikan anak angkat oleh seorang pria penjaga pemakaman yang juga diduga tewas hanyut di sungai saat sedang memancing bersamanya." Ujar laki-laki berambut blonde itu.

"Siapa nama pria itu?" tanya William.

"Uhh.. disini hanya tertulis 'Undertaker'." Jawab si blonde sambil mengarahkan scroll komputernya. William mengerenyitkan dahinya. Ada saja orang bernama 'Undertaker' di dunia ini.

"Mr. Spears, ini kopimu." Alan muncul dari pintu ruangan dengan tangan membawa dua cangkir kopi. William menerima kopi itu sambil berkata 'terimakasih'.

Eric cemberut menatap Alan. "Apa?" tanya Alan yang sedang menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"Kau tidak membawakanku kopi juga?" Eric berbalik tanya. Dia masih menunjukkan ekspresi cemberutnya yang sangat...jelek. *author disabet Eric*

Alan tertawa. "Kau tidak minta!" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Hal itu justru membuat Eric tambah memajukan bibirnya.

"Dunia itu ironis, bahkan seorang Alan Humphries lebih mementingkan William ketimbang Eric, kekasihnya." Alan langsung menyemburkan kopinya begitu mendengar kalimat Eric.

"ERIC! KAU BODOH!" wajah Alan merona merah. Ia melotot kearah Eric, dan melirik William takut-takut.

"Aku sudah tahu hubungan kalian.. tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga mulutku." Ujar William tenang. Ia kembali menyesap kopinya yang memang sangat panas itu.

Walaupun begitu, Alan masih belum bisa bernafas lega. "Sudahlah Alan, sampai kapan kita mau bermain kucing-kucingan?" Eric bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan mendekati Alan. "biarpun dunia menentangpun.. aku akan tetap mencintaimu~" Eric mencium pipi Alan.

"..!" wajah Alan bertambah merah. "ERIIIIIC!" Alan berteriak kearah Eric yang sudah kabur duluan. William yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**xXx**

"Kita bertemu lagi, _My fair lady.._" sosok laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat terang dan dimodel ala harajuku memasuki ruangan temaram itu. Bola mata violetnya menatap tajam Grell yang terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan diborgol.

Grell tersenyum—tidak—menyeringai kecil dalam hatinya. "Wah, anda siapa ya?" tanya Grell.

"Kau bukan pembohong yang baik, kau lupa itu?" laki-laki itu menempati kursi kosong di seberang Grell.

Melihat pemuda didepannya tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi, akhirnya laki-laki itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita ulangi perkenalan. Namaku Drocell Cainz, orang yang dulu dibakar hidup-hidup oleh bos mu." Laki-laki bernama Drocell itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Grell hanya bisa memandang tangan yang dibalut sarung tangan putih itu. Drocell akhirnya menyadari kebodohannya. Mana mungkin anak itu menjabat tangannya. Tangannya diborgol! Demi Tuhan! Drocell pun kembali menarik tangannya.

"Dibakar hidup-hidup? Bos ku?" meskipun ruangan ini temaram, Drocell dapat melihat ekspresi bingung Grell yang—kelihatannya—dibuat-buat itu.

"Heh, mana mungkin kau amnesia." Drocell melepas sarung tangan dan menarik lengan bajunya, sehingga tereksposlah lengan mekaniknya yang seperti lengan robot. Grell tidak bergeming.

"Karena kau, hampir seluruh tubuhku bukan terdiri dari daging dan tulang." Ekspresi wajah Drocell memang tampak datar. Namun dalam setiap untaian kata yang Ia ucapkan, itu penuh dengan amarah.

Grell menyeringai. "Bagaimana anda bisa menyimpulkan orang yang nada lihat itu benar-benar saya, sehingga anda sebegini yakinnya?" tanya Grell.

"Aku masih mengenal wajah bocah iblis yang haus darah itu. Rambut merah panjang merupakan inisialnya."

"Bagaimana kalau penglihatan anda saat itu terganggu? Kalau memang iya, mungkin saja saya hanya mirip 'kan? Bukankah ada miliaran laki-laki dengan rambut merah panjang di dunia?"

"Kau membuatku muak."

"Terserah. Anda masih belum memiliki bukti bahwa saya anggota geng pembunuh 'kan?" setelah mengatakan itu, Grell langsung terhenyak. Ia segera menyadari kesalahannya. Kini, giliran Drocell yang tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskanlah. Apa yang membuatmu menyimpan berbagai senjata dikamarmu, dan mengapa noda darah seorang siswi bernama Hannah Anafeloz ada di baju yang kau cuci tadi."

"..." Grell terus mengumpati dirinya dalam hati. Seharusnya Ia tidak menitipkan bajunya tadi.

**xXx**

"Yep, dia baru ditangkap FBI tadi. Apartemennya masih digeledah sekarang. Aku belum bisa masuk, Underker-sama." Ujar pemuda dengan rambut dua nada itu kepada lawan bicaranya di ponselnya.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat sambil menunggu atasannya selesai bicara. "Tunggu—anda tidak ingin menolongnya?" Ia begitu terkejut dengan jawaban atasannya. "bai-baiklah, apa yang anda katakan adalah perintah bagi kami.." pemuda itu menutup ponselnya.

"_My my.._Mawar yang malang, baru mekar sudah terbakar.." ujarnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan apartemen itu.

_Drrrrt... drrrrrrrt..._

Pemuda itu merasakan getaran di saku bajunya. Sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk. Ia pun berhenti sebentar dan membuka pesan tersebut.

"Ah, dari dia lagi.." ujarnya. "eh?" pemuda itu kembali membaca ulang pesan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak manyangka akan hal yang telah Ia baca. Seringaian terukir diwajahnya.

"_Yep,_ akhirnya sebuah tugas yang berarti."

**xXx**

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya William begitu melihat Drocell keluar dari ruang introgasi. Wajah Drocell yang tanpa ekspresi itu seolah menunjukkan ekspresi(?) penuh kemenangan.

"Aku dapat semuanya."

"Dia mengakui perbuatannya?"

"Bukti-bukti yang dibawa penyidik tidak bisa bohong."

"Jadi..?"

Akhirnya sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajah Drocell. Mata violetnya menatap emerald William dengan penuh arti. Sementara William yang masih kebingungan menyipitkan matanya.

"Ini!" Drocell melemparkan suatu benda kepada William. Dengan sigap William menangkap benda itu. Sebuah buku catatan kecil tua yang sudah usang dimakan usia.

William membuka buku itu, dan sontak membelalakkan matanya. Sekelebat memori masa kecilnya yang kelam langsung menguasai jiwa dan raganya sehingga Ia membatu.

"Kau mengenal benda itu 'kan..?" Drocell sudah menebak jawabannya dengan melihat ekspresi laki-laki berambut hitam raven itu.

"Ini... tidak mungkin.." William menyandarkan punggungnya kapada tembok dibelakangnya. Ia merasa kakinya seolah tidak bisa menompang berat tubuhnya.

"Nah, Shakespeare.." ujar Drocell. "yep, dia mengakui semua perbuatannya. 'Undertaker' yang tertulis di datanya adalah 'Andrew Tucker', pemimpin Excile sampah itu. Dan dia tidak mati."

William menatap horror Drocell. "Kau pasti bercanda." Ujarnya gemetar.

"Aku sudah kehilangan selera humorku sejak tubuhku bukan tubuh manusia lagi, Mr. Spears."

William membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Ia kembali menutupnya karena Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia katakan.

"Kau tahu, Mr. Spears..?" Drocell memandang rekannya yang sedang kacau dengan pikirannya sendiri. "kejahatan yang Ia lakukan tidak bisa dimaafkan oleh dunia—dan Tuhan sekalipun." Lanjutnya.

"Baritahu aku, kemungkinan besar hukuman yang akan Ia terima." Ujar William yang kini tertunduk. Drocell yang tidak pernah melihat rekannya yang se depresi ini mengerjapkan matanya.

Drocell menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan William.

"Eksekusi. Tembak mati."

**xXx**

Grell menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat Ia kecil dulu. Saat semua orang tidak ada yang mau menatap dirinya. Saat orang tua kandungnya berharap dirinya tidak pernah lahir.

"..." genangan air mata membasahi pelupuk mata Grell. Kelengahannya membuatnya jatuh ke neraka—_well_ meskipun Ia tidak lengah, Ia tahu dia akan tetap masuk ke neraka. Ia menangis.

Ia menangis karena tidak dapat melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia menangis telah mengecewakan ayah angkatnya, juga Ronald. Ia menangis, hidupnya mungkin tidak akan lama lagi. Dan satu buah fakta ironis yang membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Ia tidak dapat mencintai William.

**-TBC-**

A/N: NYAHAHAHAAHAAPAAPAANBENDA INI?! *cough* _Well_, saya minta maaf karena semakin lama semakin garing aja nih fic =w=''

Tapi jujur, saya seneng begitu berhasil menyelesaikan chap ini xDD 2 chappy lagi... dan .. OWARI #plak

'Kay... Mind to review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
